A Quirkless's Daughter
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: If you think being Quirkless was tough, try being a child of one. Rena Trobe is tired of people badmouthing her father and vowed to be a hero that symbolizes hope for all Quirkless out there. While it will be easy for her to be a hero with her Quirk, it will be a hard road to be one for the people who was always looked down upon. But she won't stop until she reach her goal.
1. Meet the Quirkless and Hero's Daughter

**To those of you who know me, I ask that you do not judge me... for I have went and started yet another story! This one, as you may know, is a My Hero Academia story, featuring my OC, Rena Trobe! And yes, this will follow the storyline, so she will definitely be meeting with the many characters of the show/manga! **

**Now then, a bit of a spoilers here: in this chapter, there are characters that some of you may be familiar with. Very familiar with. However, don't mistake this as a crossover just because of those characters, for there won't be any Krawls or digging up minerals or fossils, or talks of the master and previous masters. This is 100% pure My Hero Academia story, with an OC insert who is related to those characters that I spoke of. **

**To those of you who have absolutely no idea what I speak of... You will have to wait next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia! I do, however, own my OC!**

* * *

There are two types of people in this world: they are people with Quirks and people without them, otherwise known as Quirkless. After an incident that happened many years ago, majority of the world's population have Quirks, or a superpower of sort. And those without Quirks... are looked down upon, sometimes seen as bugs.

One girl was one of the many fortunates to be born with a Quirk. However, her life is not what you'd expect from someone like her.

"Did you hear? That guy's at it again."

"That police officer? When is he ever going to learn?"

This girl was a middle schooler with long, scarlet red hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore her middle school winter uniform and long black gloves. She was in a cafe, enjoying herself with some tea and cake, when she heard two guys talking behind her. She glanced and saw two high schoolers sitting two tables away from where she was. From their uniforms, she could tell they were high schoolers of Shiketsu High.

"I know. That guy doesn't even deserve to be an officer. He's Quirkless! He should be leaving hero stuff to his superiors!" exclaimed the boy who started the conversation.

"You know what I think?" his friend asked.

"Villains are too soft on him?"

"That, and the heroine he's always with, Reconra, is always saving his hide when the going gets tough. Someone should visit the guy and teach him a lesson."

"Ooh. I like the sound of that~"

'_I don't,_' the middle schooler thought.

The officer they spoke of was her father, and the heroine they also spoke of would be her mother. Despite her father being Quirkless, he did everything in his power to train himself and prove the world that even Quirkless can be heroes. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, Reconra was the only person who acknowledged his efforts. And whenever Reconra gave him a chance to show off, all his hard work and the positive results, to her frustration, went to her, while the bad results went to him. It didn't matter how many times she told the public the truth behind their operations together; they don't believe a Quirkless is cut out for hero work, and they never will.

Despite this hard truth, the Quirkless officer didn't mind; he didn't mind his wife taking all the glory, so long as they saved the people that needed saving and apprehended the villains. He just waved off the negative comments towards him with a smile, and kept trying to prove himself and his kind to the world. In the eyes of many, he was nothing but a fool and a hinderance. But to Reconra and their daughter? That man, who was willing to continuously risk his life for many others, was a true hero.

It was for this very reason, the girl was going to teach those boys a lesson. Her mother wouldn't, upon her father's request to not fight on his behalf, especially if it was going to risk her hero reputation. Their daughter? She was a middle schooler, often told by her parents to be good in school. Outside of school? So long as she still abide to the laws, she was free to do as she wish, including teaching bullies a lesson.

* * *

The girl followed her seniors into an alleyway, one which was a shortcut that let to the police station. She hid behind some trash bins and peeked past them, seeing the high schoolers hide in the shadows, keeping their eyes on the station, waiting for their target to come out. She spotted a crowbar nearby and quietly picked it up, approaching the oblivious teens.

"Okay. When that Quirkless comes out, I'll use my Limb Separation Quirk to drag him over here unseen. Then you use your Spring Quirk to land some fast and heavy punches on him," high schooler 1 said. "This should be easy, especially since it's easy to point him out with his orange hair."

"I'm so gonna enjoy this," high schooler 2 said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll give him a beating he'll never forget. Heck I'll even reform his face!"

It was then the middle schooler swung her crowbar at the latter, right in the head. Sadly, instead of knocking him out, as she hoped, the guy's head was removed, rather extended, from his body. Where his neck was, there was a spring instead, no doubt symbolizing his activated Quirk, and snapped the head back in place.

"Who did that?!" high schooler 1 demanded.

"I did! Got a problem?!" she challenged.

"You must have a death wish, kid. Don't you know who we are?"

"We're students of Shiketsu High School! In other words, we're heroes-to-be!" the second high schooler answered, rubbing the spot the girl hit. "We may not have our hero license yet, but that doesn't mean we can't use our Quirk to give lessons to our underclassmen."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going to your school when I graduate," the middle schooler retorted. "Still, to use your Quirk on someone who isn't a villain, or at all outside of school, you're no heroes! I thought upperclassmen like you two would know you're not allowed to use your Quirks in public, unless you're a hero or a villain! Sounds to me like you guys are going to the villain route instead!"

Those words only served to anger the pair.

"Those better be your last words, brat!" the first Shiketsu student said, as his arms actually separated themselves from his body, hovering in mid air.

"It's too late for sorries!" the second Shiketsu student exclaimed, forming fists as his arms changed into springs.

"My line to you fools," the middle schooler said, tightening her grip on the crowbar.

The springer shot a punch at her, as she leaned to the side to avoid the hit. However, his friend followed it up with throwing some punches of his own, both firsts homing in on her. The younger teen did everything she could to avoid the fists, as well as deflecting the punches the springer was sending her.

"Hah! What's wrong, kid? Not gonna use your Quirk?" Shiketsu student 1 mocked.

"Bet she can't! Bet it's a useless Quirk! Better yet, she's a Quirkless just like that police officer!" Shiketsu student 2 exclaimed. "Don't you know, Quirkless Girl? This world is better off without you roaches! When we become heroes, we'll be sure to make you insects see that! Starting with that 'Fallen' Police Officer!"

That one mention of her father, as well as their opinions on Quirkless, and the middle schooler felt something in her snap.

"Rallen," she spoke, getting their attention.

"Huh? What was that?"

"That police officer's name... is Rallen Trobe!" she shouted, knocking one of Shiketsu student 1's arms away.

Unlike his pal, the limb separator was in real pain from that hit, as he attacked his arms back to his body, holding his injured arm. As for the sprincer, as he threw another springy punch at Rena, the girl avoided the hit and grabbed his wrist, letting herself get dragged over to him. In the process, she landed a hard headbutt on Shiketsu 2, sending it flying away. As it returned to his body, via his springy neck, Rena brought up her crowbar. Through the force of the return alone, his head hit the crowbar and was knocked out.

Seeing his friend defeated like so slightly frightened Shiketsu 1. "Do you have some sort of death wish?! We're right by the police station! You're asking to be arrested!"

"It's not my fault his head came flying into this crowbar. I only held it up in self-defense," the middle schooler retorted.

Just then, a short was heard from out in the open. "Hey! What's going on over there?!"

The two conscious teens turned and saw a few officers rushing towards them. One had the head of a ginger tabby cat, one seemed like a normal, average officer, and one had orange hair and red eyes.

Seeing this as a chance to save himself from the police and the girl, the Shiketsu student said, "Oh, officers! Thank goodness you're here! This girl came and attacked me and my friend for no reason! She even used her Quirk on us, and she doesn't have a hero license to freely use her Quirk!"

Hearing that surprised the officers, especially the one with orange hair, as they turned to the middle schooler.

"Is this true?" the red-head asked.

"You tell me after hearing this," the middle schooler calmly said, rolling up her sleeves and removing her gloves. To the high schooler's shock, in place of flesh and skin of arms, the middle schooler's arms were mechanical. What came even more as a shock... was when she pressed a button on her left arm.

"'_Okay. When that Quirkless comes out, I'll use my Limb Separation Quirk to drag him over here unseen. Then you use your Spring Quirk to land some fast and heavy punches on him. This should be easy, especially since it's easy to point him out with his orange hair._'"

"'_I'm__ so gonna enjoy this. I'll give him a beating he'll never forget. Heck I'll even reform his face!_'"

The girl stopped the recording there and pulled up a holographic video. The officers watched and saw that the video was one of the three teens fighting. Of what they can see, however, the two high schoolers were the ones attacking her, while the younger teen was only, purely defending herself. Not once had she actually lifted even a finger to harm them as they did to her.

"Lying to police officers, attacking an underclassman, with active Quirks no less, even planning on attacking a police officer... I'm pretty sure those are serious offenses," the middle schooler said.

The conscious Shiketsu student was baffled at the turnaround. There he was, trying to save at least his own butt, but that girl? Not only did she foil the plan, she had evidence of what they did and planned to do. That video, especially, ruined everything for them.

Two of the three officers approached him.

"You're in trouble, big time, kid!" the cat-head officer scolded.

"W-What about her?! She hacked into the cameras here!" the high schooler exclaimed.

"We know. Hence why her parents are going to handle her. Isn't that right, Rallen" the other officer asked the red-head male.

"Yeah, I know," Rallen sighed, as this was not the first time this happened.

The revelation of the two's relationship puzzled the male teen even further. "You're family?! I got myself beat by a Quickless brat?! That's not possible!"

"Wake up! It literally happened!" the middle schooler shouted, having enough of her 'senior's childish antics. "You got yourself beaten by an underclassman without the use of a Quirk! You want to blame someone? You only have yourself to blame here. Also, who said I was Quirkless? Just because my dad is one doesn't mean that I am!"

Today must be a day of shock for the Shiketsu student, or soon-to-be former student. It was one thing to be told he was outsmarted by someone younger than him, and another by a Quirkless, but by someone who did not at all use her Quirk?! That was adding insult to injury.

"Okay, let's not make things any worse than it is," Rallen told the pair.

"It's not my fault he's getting himself out of the hero course for doing something stupid," his daughter said.

Waving that statement off, Rallen simply led her away from the scene.

* * *

Once they got home, as it turns out, Reconra received a call from Rallen's police friends and met the pair at their house.

"Rena Trobe! What in the world were you thinking?! Quirk or no Quirk, bad enough you got into a fight, but you also hacked into my cameras?! Even if it is for a good cause, do you have any idea of the law you broke upon doing this?!" the Pro Hero scolded.

Reconra was a young woman with long, bright pink hair and ocean blue eyes. She had on a white vest, blue dress, black leggings, and silver boots. She also had on fingerless gloves, with a scanner on the back of her right glove, and a blue hairband.

The trio were in the living room, where the Pro Hero was scolding their daughter for her reckless actions.

"Now, now, Jeena. Let's all calm down for a moment," Rallen told his wife, calling her by her real name.

"Do not tell me to calm down, Rallen! I am acting as any mother would for her child and a hero to a civilian!"

"And I understand that, but look at the bright side! She showed those bullies that people can fight without Quirks. Plus, all she did was self-defense. And technically, since you were the one who created the cameras and her arms, all under the same system, I don't think that can be considered as hacking."

Reconra's Quirk was called System. Basically speaking, she was a technopath; she can create machinery and bend them to her will, so long as she was familiar with their data. She can also easily hack into the systems of any computers through her Quirk. It was also because of her Quirk she was able to invent the many technology known to man today, especially Rena's arms, which led her to being one of the Top Five Pro Heroes in the world, as well as being the head of her own tech company, Trobe Corp. The downside to this Quirk, as Rallen said, was that her machinery and inventions are connected through a single system. Not only that, but as Rena's arms were her invention, the owner of said arms was well adept with those very limbs, knowing all the ins and outs of them, especially since her Quirk is quite similar to Jeena's.

"True as it may be, I don't recall giving permission to access through my systems," Jeena reasoned. "It's one thing to contact me, but Rena practically hacked into the cameras to record the fight."

"It's not really hacking if I didn't have to go past any firewalls or use some secret code to take control of your cameras, mom," Rena calmly retorted.

"Don't run that smart mouth with me, young lady!"

"Why are you getting mad at me?! It's not my fault my arms are so easily connected to your systems in the first place! I didn't ask for these arms, remember?!"

"She's not wrong there," Rallen spoke.

Unfortunately, he was better off saying nothing at the moment.

"Stay out of this!" both females shouted, causing the poor Quirkless to flinch and hold his hands up in surrender.

"I don't get it! I thought you'd be happy for what I did!" Rena said to her mother. "I did the one thing you've been trying to do for dad and stood up for him! Heck, I even proved that Quirks aren't everything to being a hero! Why am I being treated like a villain?!"

"I'm not treating you like a villain," Jeena corrected, as calmly as she could.

"Sure doesn't feel that way." Rena got up from her spot on the couch. "I'm going to my room. Don't bother calling me down for dinner." Without another word, she left to her chambers.

The second she left, Jeena, tired of the argument and a long day at work, sat on the couch, running her hands through her hair in exhaustion. Rallen sat next to her and comforted his wife.

"Hey. She just doesn't understand you're only looking out for her," he said.

"Am I?" Jeena questioned. "This isn't the first time we've had this argument, Rallen. Every time she gets herself involved in fights with people who ridiculed you, we always get into these sort of arguments. I know she did it for you, but I can't help but feel like one of these days, someone will hack into my system under her name and take over my company, especially the machinery I've built. If that happens-"

"If that happens, would you be more worried about your company or your daughter?" Rallen interrupted.

"My daughter, of course! The only reason why her arms have more easy access to my systems is not just so I can give my continuous support when she becomes a hero or to help her with her Quirk, but so I can be notified of her safety. I know you have your friends at work looking out for you, but Rena? She doesn't have any friends. She's just a kid, not even a high school student, and yet she gets herself involved with the very people who target you just for their entertainment. Do you even remember how she lost her arms? I can never bear to imagine what would happen if-"

"It won't," Rallen interrupted once more. "It will never happen. Besides, Rena's a smart girl, and she has an amazing Quirk from her mother. She knows her fights, and she's very analytical, just like you. Heck, she got out of plenty of fights without even a single scratch on her!"

"But how can you be so sure she'll still be okay?"

"Because I'm her believable father, while you're her worrywart of a mother."

Jeena couldn't help but let out a small smile at the response. "I would hit you if it wasn't for how true that statement was."

Rallen simply smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rena's room, the young teen was venting out her anger at a desktop punching bag.

"Stupid mom! Stupid high schoolers! Stupid idiots of heroes!" she uttered out with each punch.

A whimper was heard, causing Rena to cease her frustration for a moment. She turned and saw a red lion-dog creature with blue markings on its body on her bed. Judging by the way it was rubbing its eyes, Rena knew she accidentally woke the small creature from its nap.

"Sorry about that, Komainu," she apologized, taking a seat on her bed right beside it.

Believe it or not, Komainu was a creature she created from her Quirk. Rena's Quirk, Data Creation, is quite similar to her mother's, only more advanced in a way. Instead of creating machines using a sort of system, she was able to bring her own creations to life using data, like pulling out a solid-vision hologram from the screen. Just a drawing of her masterpieces wasn't enough; she also had to give detailed information of them, or blueprints as she calls them. Once the blueprint was complete, whatever she makes, if it was deemed applicable enough, comes to life.

She started it off with weapons, as it was easier to create with her Quirk. Come middle school, Rena tried to expand the limit of her Quirk by creating a life. It was not like resurrection or making a robot, as it was more similar to creating an avatar from a video game. The only difference is, instead of creating an avatar from optional parts set out for her, Rena had to make her 'avatars' manually, while at the same time still trying to base them off of something real, but not human. After all, it wasn't like she could just create a clone of someone else and have them do things the original person wouldn't do; she didn't know if she could do that yet and would rather not try and get in trouble for it, nor cause some additional trouble for herself in having to explain to the data clone that they are not real. She had watched plenty of shows that displayed a character finding out they were not who they thought to be to decide to not create anything human. Plus, she didn't want to delete them, if such a thing were to happen, as she knew the second her makings come to life, they actually have a life; Rena was not someone cruel enough to just take it away, no matter what the reason.

Regardless, after almost two years of many trial and errors, Komainu was finally born. A life, born through her Quirk, and the very first friend she made, both figuratively and literally.

As she held Komainu in her arms, Rena flopped down on her bed. "Why doesn't mom understand?" she asked out loud. "She knows how bad dad was treated by almost everyone else, heck she tried many times to help him be recognized for his efforts... And yet, she treats me like I'm one of those guys who pick on him. I just want to help prove that having Quirks doesn't mean you're always better." She lifted Komainu up, staring up at her animal friend who looked back down at her. "What do you think? Should I just give up? Maybe I should just work in my mom's company as a regular employee rather than be a hero for the Quirkless."

Whether it didn't like the suggestion or how upset its creator was, she didn't know, but Komainu jumped out of her grip and nudged her face, as well as gave her some licks like a dog would.

"Wha-?! Komainu, stop it~!" Rena said with a small laugh, trying to push the little guy away from her.

This wasn't the first time she was cheered up like this. Every time Rena was upset, her friends would find a way to cheer her up, and they always work.

A knock was heard out her closed door.

"Rena? It's me," came Jeena's voice.

As much as the teen didn't want to talk to her mother, she knew Komainu would find ways to get her to speak with the Pro Hero.

"Come in," she called with little enthusiasm.

Jeena opened the door and walked in, taking a seat on a chair.

"Rena, I'm sorry about back there," she began. "I never meant to make you feel that way. I was just worried about you. Every time you go against people who even talk bad about your father, you never use your Quirk against them. Happy as I am as your mother that you don't use your power so recklessly in public, it also worries me. For every fight you get yourself involved in, I can't help but think something bad will happen to you one of these days. In fact, it's because of that habit your arms..." Jeena trailed off, not wanting to go further than that.

She didn't need to; Rena understood her worries. She remembered how she lost her arms and the sleepless nights her mother had gone through to make her replacement arms, as well as modifying them to work well for her Quirk. If she could be honest, the memory of that very scene still haunted her to this day.

"The point is, I was only harsh because I'm always worried about you. Both you and your father," Jeena continued. "I just don't want anything to happen to the two most important people in my life."

Hearing and understanding her mother, Rena cracked a grin. "I understand, mom. And sorry... for using your cameras without permission. And for walking out like I did," she apologized back.

"Apology accepted," Jeena said.

As soon as she accepted the apology, a certain animal in the room didn't feel that 'sorry' was enough for both sides and headbutted Rena closer to her mother. The two females caught on to what the little guy was thinking, with the owner playfully pushing it away. Despite that, the two ended things with a hug.

"So... are we good now?" Rena asked her mother.

"Not exactly," Jeena answered, to her daughter's confusion. "As your mother, I may have forgiven you. But as Reconra, you still committed a crime in hacking into my cameras."

"Again, it's still not hacking!"

"Regardless, I cannot let this go unpunished. For one month, after school, I expect to see you in my office and help me look over new and current projects, as well as assist me in fixing up any glitches in my systems. I may be able to create them, but even my systems are not always perfect."

Rena looked up at her mother in shock. "A month?! A week or two I understand, but a month?!"

"This is not the first time I pardoned you for using my machinery or systems without permission after all. Or did you think I never noticed?"

The teen grimaced at that fact, actually thinking and hoping that the several times she snuck through the systems, her mother never noticed them. Then again, since they came from her, Jeena would always be the first to know of any disturbance within them. To her, it was like feeling a pinch when such a thing happened.

"Be glad I'm not forbidding you from going to UA's entrance exam. I know how much you want to attend to their school when you graduate middle school," Jeena added.

"I suppose that is true..." Rena agreed.

Her mother nodded, happy the teen saw it her way. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe it is my turn to make dinner for the night." With that, she broke the hug and made her leave.

As the Pro Hero calked out those doors, Rena flopped back down on bed again. "Sometimes, Komainu, I wish she wasn't my mother," she said to her friend.

"Nyaooh."


	2. Starting Line

**My, has it been a while since I started this story. Over three months to be exact. But! Nonetheless! We are back with a new chapter! I think you all know what this chapter is. For those of you who don't, especially since this is only the second chapter, it is the Entrance Exam chappy~! And it is here, Rena will be meeting some characters~ Who are these characters, you ask? Well, you can only read to find out!**

**On another note, to reviewer ptl, you have guessed right! We do have cameos from Spectrobes! Ah, such a good game... And yet, we don't have much of great fanfics based on it! It makes me so sad! Especially when the one story I favored based off of the game has been discontinued! And at such a good part too! The company should make another continuation. Why? Because apparently, and spoilers alert to those of you fans who don't have or didn't finish Spectrobes: Origins, after the credits, there was a really short cutscene... of Krux's survival yet again! And they just stopped there! What are these people waiting for?! They cannot just leave us hanging for so long! It has been a decade now! A DECADE! Why is there no news on a 4th game?! **

**Ahem... Speaking of games, there is a character that will be introduced in this chapter from another game. Who is this character? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia! I do, however, own my OC!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Japan. On a day like today, it was more than beautiful; it was perfect... for the UA Entrance Exam.

After spending a month of helping her mother with her company after school, Rena spent the remaining free time she had to train herself for this very exam, both with her Quirk and her body. She still wanted to be a hero that symbolizes hope for the Quirkless, but after her conversation with Jeena, she realized there will come a time she will need to use her Quirk. She may not know what to expect during the exam, but she knew it may require her to use her powers. After all, even though UA changed their policy to give the Quirkless a chance in the hero course, a request her mother sent to them time ago, they may make the test impossible still for Quirkless and those with useless Quirks. Thanks to the remaining time Rena had left, she was ready for what they throw at her.

Rena was currently in a lecture hall. In the room with her were many other students from many other schools. Judging by their uniforms, she noticed some students go to the same school as each other, and she spotted a few from her school.

"For you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!" she suddenly heard. Looking at the stage, Rena saw a tall, slender man with blonde, spiky hair, a small mustache, and yellow sunglasses on stage. From the look at how he was cupping his ear, he was hoping for someone to respond to his greeting. Sadly for him, there was none. "What a refined response! Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?! Yeah!" Despite his enthusiasm, no one returned the emotion.

'_I know he's the Voice Hero, Present Mic, but is that sort of attitude really one that a teacher should have?_' Rena wondered.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock urban battles! You can bring whatever you want with you! After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center to engage in mock battles, okay?!"

As the big screen behind him displayed the many different Battle Centers from A to G, Rena looked down at the card she received when she entered the building. '_So that's what these cards are for._'

"Now, there are three types of faux villains stationed at each battle center. You earn points for each of them, based on their level of difficulty. You goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points! Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

Hearing the second to last statement caught Rena's attention. Before she could speak, though, one other spoke up. "May I ask a question?!"

"Okay!" Present Mic granted.

Rena and her peers turned and saw a male, well-dressed teen in a beige uniform standing, a spotlight shining above him.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains! If this is a misprint, then UA, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake!" he pointed out and insulted. "We, the examinees, are here in this place because we wish to be modeled into exemplary heroes. In addition..." He suddenly turned and pointed to a boy behind him. "You there! The one with curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

This made Rena narrow her eyes. It wasn't because someone did not seem to be taking the exam seriously, but because someone had to call the boy out on it. From where she could see, the supposed mumbling boy was quite meed, and with the attention he was getting from everyone else because of the boy who spoke, he was undoubtedly even more nervous than before. The sight did not sit well with Rena at all.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111," Present Mic called. "Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle corner, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to confront it either. I recommend you listeners to try avoid it!"

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" Examinee 7111 said, sitting back down.

"Then, that's all for me! Finally-"

"Hold it one second," Rena spoke up, interrupting Present Mic as she stood from her spot.

"Hm? Is there a problem, Examinee 5934?" he asked, a spotlight shining down on her this time.

"Earlier you said we are to use our Quirks to take down these faux villains. Is that true?"

"Yes, that is indeed what I said."

"Then riddle me this: what about those who don't want to use their Quirks? Rather, what about those of us here whose Quirks are unsuited for combat? Moreover, what about any Quirkless who may be amongst us? Last I heard, UA has recently has decided to give Quirkless a chance to be heroes. It is because of that I respect UA. Now I'm hearing that they, as well as those with non-combatant Quirks, don't have a choice in the matter? What does that say for UA and their false promise?"

"With all due respect, my fellow examinee, to speak of UA with such disrespect is highly unbecoming for a student partaking in its Entrance Exam!" Examinee 7111 exclaimed.

"Says the guy who spoke about the supposed 'misprint' on our handout earlier, and called out a meek boy for mumbling. In the world of heroism, there are times where you will have to team up with someone with an annoying or disturbing habit and still expect to get your job done. Not only that, but for you to call out someone so casually as though you are above them... Is that really an attitude a hero-to-be should be having? If you really think so, then you're a disgrace."

The examinee was speechless at this claim, mostly because of the facts she pointed out.

"Okay, okay, let's all calm down here!" Present Mic called. "That part is my mistake; I had forgotten that we of UA have recently decided to give these such people Examinee 5934 spoke of the chance to take our hero course. Besides the usage of one other method we have in the school, we have also decided to give them a chance through our Entrance Exams. As I've also said earlier, they can bring whatever they want to these mock battles, so long as they still abide to the rules. It is only recommendable to use a quirk on them, as they are quite hard to beat."

"I see. Thank you very much," Rena thanked, taking her seat.

"Okay, now. Any more questions?" No one spoke up. "All right! Then I'll give you listeners one last present: our school's motto! As the Hero Napolean Bonaparte once said, 'a true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes'. Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" As he shouted those last two words, those very words appeared on the big screen behind him. "Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

* * *

As soon as they were dismissed, the students went to the changing rooms to change out of their school uniforms and into their sweats. Rena, wanting to avoid questions about her arms, changed in the bathroom instead, there there were less people to worry about.

Out of her uniform, the girl now wore a black and white sweatshirt and black sweatpants. She kept her gloves on, and used her Quirk to bring out a sword. It was no normal sword, though, as are her other weapons. It was long and, from blade to back, blue, white, and light blue. The hilt was similar to a rapier's, and it had a light blue handguard. As her opponents were robots, and they were to be fighting in a city-like area, from what she deduced back at the lecture hall, she was going to need at least her sword. Of course, she has blueprints of her other weapons, Komainu, and her other creations in her robotic arms, but she felt the sword was a better fit. Besides, she was more proficient with a sword than any other weapons. She also tied her hair up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, gifted from her father for this occasion, as it would be hard for her to fight her her long hair flying around and about.

After changing into her sweats and getting her sword ready, Rena exited the bathroom and boarded a bus that was to take her to her battle center; Battle Center D. Upon arriving at her destination, she and many other applicants waited by the closed doors for their practical exam to begin. On the other side of those doors was what seemed like a city, as she had expected.

Another thing she noted as she waited, rather she had noticed it for quite a while now, was how the people around her kept their distance from the girl. The reason? Well...

"Hey, isn't that the girl from earlier?"

"The one that said how unfair this test was, right?"

"That Quirkless. She's better off not being here, period."

"What's with that sword, though?"

"Has to be a toy. No way she can fight."

"She should do what her kind has been doing and leave hero-stuff to pros."

Yeah... That was why. Apparently, her speaking out about the practicals for the Quirkless and less-hero-worthy Quirk users had many deem her as one of the two type, mainly a Quirkless. And like many others in her past, they all looked down on her because of that.

'_I'll show them,_' she thought. '_Any one can be a hero. Quirk or no Quirk._'

"Okay, start!" Rena suddenly heard.

On instinct, she dashed past the now-open doors, leaving the rest of the confused group behind. As she ran, she could fainly hear Present Mic informing everyone that there was no such thing as a countdown in real battles and to get running.

It wasn't long until a one-point villain appeared and rushed towards her. Tightening her grip on her sword, she ducked underneath its punch and jabbed her sword through its throat. She then dragged the blade out and swiped at the weakest part of its torso, cutting it in half. She didn't stop there as she continued onwards, deeper into the Battle Center. As she ran, she came across a few other robots, consisting of a two-pointer and two one-pointers. She tossed her sword at the two-pointer, which was farthest away from her, with all her strength, embedding her weapon deep within its chest. As she tossed it, a wire was attached to the handguard from her right wrist, in which she retracted and dragged herself to her weapon, avoiding the gun shots of the two one-pointers as she flew to the more dangerous bot. Eventually, the pair of weaker villains accidentally shot at each other and destroyed one another, none of the bullets hitting Rena. Once the girl got to the malfunctioning two-pointer villain, she grabbed the handle and dragged the blade upwards, cutting its head in half as she did so, and resumed looking for other villain bots to destroy.

As she dealt with the robots targeting her, less than half her peers watched her in shock.

"What the hell's going on here?!"

"Is this really happening?!"

"Cheating! That Quirkless has to be cheating!"

While they were distracted with her, unknown to them, a three-pointer, a two-pointer, and a couple of one-pointer robots locked onto them, prepared to shoot them down. Before they got the chance, a pair of large hands slapped the two high pointers together, crushing them like bugs, while a red and white streak came and cut the one-pointers to pieces. The sound of destroyed machines caught the distracted examinees' attention, as they turned and saw two girls, one with long, ginger hair in a high ponytail reverting her hands back to normal size, and the other with crimson-red hair also in a ponytail and heterochromia eyes with an odd looking sword in hand, responsible for saving them.

"Don't get distracted! Especially in a place like this!" the ginger-head told them.

"She's right. Every one of us here are taking this exam to become heroes, no matter what we are! Stop looking down on your peers!" the heterochromian girl shouted, dismissing her blade.

With that the pair left, looking for other villains to destroy.

* * *

Minutes later, a large explosion was heard throughout the city, causing the ground to shake. Everyone turned to the source and was baffled with what they saw. Standing above them, looming over the buildings, was a gigantic robot. It didn't take them all long enough to realize that the robot standing above them was the zero-pointer Present Mic spoke of. Frightened, many of the examiners ran away from it, including Rena.

'_There's no way I can even nick that thing with my sword! Present Mic was right; that bot is one we have to avoid!_' she thought.

As Rena ran, however, she noticed something that made her stop in her track. Several examinees were stuck underneath some rubble of a crumbling building, a few others either froze at the sight of the bot, and some more tripped on their feet, unable to get back up in great fear. The irony of it all? Those examinees were the ones looking down on her.

As much as Rena wanted to leave them, to have karma bite them hard, she was better than that. She was raised and inspired better than that. After all, what hero lets helpless people die, especially during an examination? If her father was in her shoes, he would do anything and everything in his power to help them. And that was what she did.

Rena started with those closest to her and snapped the petrified examinees out of their fear. "Hey! Snap out of it already!" she shouted, slapping one of her peers back to reality. "Do you really want to die here?! Get going!"

The guy could only nod and ran from the scene.

As Rena turned to the next person, she saw two others doing what she was and got the other frightened teen to run from the area. The pair assisting her, were none other than the two girls who spoke up for her from the other examinees.

The ginger-head girl turned to her and the redhead and said, "I'll move the rubbles! You two help the trapped examinees get out of them!"

They nodded in agreement to her plan, and the group of three got to work helping the rest of the other teens. As planned, the ginger-haired girl used her quirk to enlarge her hands and easily remove the rubble trapping the examinees, while Rena and the redhead helped them, especially those injured, to safety. Some rubbles almost came and crushed the pair, but the redhead reacted fast enough to summon her sword and cut the rocks to smithereens, leading Rena to assume her quirk is somewhat similar to her's. The plan was working quite well, until the pair noticed the giant robot getting dangerously close to an examinee quite far from them.

"We won't make it!" the hand-enlarger quirk user exclaimed.

"Two minutes left!" came Present Mic's voice.

'_He'll die in that time,_' Rena thought, quickly brainstorming an idea in her head. As she was now, she was not going to be able to do much. However, if her two companions use their quirk and weapon, and she with her own... As much as she didn't like to even consider it...

"Hey! How big can you enlarge your hands?!" Rena asked the ginger-head.

"My hands?" the ginger-hair asked back.

"Have you ever thrown a person or two before?!"

It didn't take long for her to catch on to where Rena was going with her questions. Risky it may be, especially as she had never really done it before, but if Rena was asking for it, she must have some kind of idea.

She wasn't the only one who caught on. "You don't need to throw me!" the redhead assured. "I'll try and get its attention!"

The two girls nodded and, though slightly hesitant, the ginger-head enlarged her hands, big enough to grab Rena and tossed her to the downed examinee with all her might.

While she was airborne and making her way to the vulnerable examinee, not only did Rena notice the redhead taking out a tomato and gobbling it all up, she had also dismissed her blade back into her arm and searched through her other arm for another one of her creations. Rather... one of her friends.

With the poor, trapped teen, he tried desperately to get out of the rubble on his own. Unfortunately, due to his quirk and the limit of it, he was extremely vulnerable to the large robot not staring down at him, fist raised to crush the boy. He closed his eyes, in fear of his demise. Instead of feeling metal crush him, though, he heard something else colliding with the metal. Opening his eyes, he saw what may be defined as a monster standing before him, stopping the fist from making contact with the helpless boy and struggling to keep it away. It was when a large piece of a building hit the robot's head that its attention was brought over to the redhead girl.

"Hey! Your opponent is me!" she shouted. A robot it may be, she hoped it would still function like any villain would towards a taunt. And thankfully or not, it did.

With the zero-pointer's attention now on her, the monster was finally relieved of holding back its punch, and the boy, assuming the monster to be a quirk-user in the guise of one, reached out and touched it by its spiky-maced tail and activated his quirk... only for nothing to happen.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Rena called, rushing over to the boy and the creature she had summoned out. "Spikan, help me out!" As she went to remove the rubble from the blonde boy, so did her creature.

The examinee noticed how easily it followed her orders and thought it was some kind of quirk. The second he assumed that, he touched Rena's revealing ankle, to the girl's surprise.

"Wha-?! Hey! Don't just touch me like that!" she shouted.

Rather than apologizing, the guy just turned to the monster, whom stopped helping when he spooked its master and growled at him, and shouted, "What are you waiting for?! Destroy that robot already!"

This order raised nothing but confusion for Rena and Spikan, as they, mainly the girl, wondered if the boy hit his head by one of the rubbles. Spikan then sensed something and looked up, seeing more rubbles falling on top of them.

Rena also looked up and noticed them. "Knock them away!" she told it.

Obeying the command, Spikan used his tail to destroy the rubble, while Rena used her body to shield the still-trapped boy from any remains. The latter could only look on in shock, not at how she was risking her life for him, but for why his quirk wouldn't work, especially when she was clearly using her quirk herself.

Rena looked back at her two comrades and the large robot and saw the girls were having trouble with the zero-pointer. '_If there's only one way to stop it..._' she thought, hasily coming up with a plan to stop the thing before it accidentally kills the girls before the time is up. '_We have to do it!_'

"Spikan! Get me up!" she ordered.

Spikan quickly placed the girl on its shoulders and jumped, climbing up the unsuspecting robot. It didn't take long until she was high above the boy and returned Spikan to her left arm, hastily going through her weapon list on her right arm.

'_A sword is not strong enough to pierce through this thing,_' she thought. '_What can, however... is this!_' Rena summoned out a massive, yellow sword and raised it over her head. With a loud battlecry, she swung the blade down with all her strength, right on the robot's left shoulder.

That attack got the bot's attention, as it ceased its attack on its opponents and glanced, or attempt to glance, at the girl on it. Both the ginger and redhead were shocked to see Rena getting its attention like so.

"What is she doing?!" the ginger-head gasped.

"Hey! That's too dangerous!" the redhead shouted.

Rena knew it was dangerous. But then again, doing a hero's work is always dangerous, as her father had taught her. And though her strike only left a small cut on the bot's shoulder, it was all she needed, as she attempted to keep her footing on the zero-pointer. Said bot was attempting to shake the female examinee off it. Rena quickly swapped her weapon out for a firearm of her own, which covered her right hand, and pointed it at the bot's 'wound', charging up for a powerful blow.

"Take this!" she shouted, firing a powerful blast from her weapon deep within the opening.

That one blast was more than enough to create a chain of explosions deep within the 'villain' from the inside, thus causing its destruction once and for all. The sight of this caused many to stare at Rena in shock, baffled both that she destroyed the giant villain and actually having a quirk.

Unfortunately for the girl herself, she was not completely out of the woods. Now that the robot was no longer responsive and had imploded, Rena lost a steady footing and started to fall. Sure she could save herself from her death by calling out Spikan, but...

"**WARNING. WARNING. BATTERY POWER IS NOW AT 10%. EXITING COMBAT MODE,**" came a robotic voice from both her arms, as her blaster returned back into data in her arm.

This was another downside to Rena's quirk; it uses up battery at a fast pace when used in combat. In other words, it was a battery burner. This is especially bad for her arms, as they need the battery power to function at all. Without any way of saving herself now, Rena panicked.

'_Damn it! I forgot to savor the battery life!_' she mentally cursed, as she closed her eyes and waited for her demise.

Luckily for her, instead of hitting solid ground, she felt something catch her.

"And my friends call me 'reckless'," she heard.

Rena slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of the redhead girl.

"But man... You were like a real hero," her savior stated, landing on her feet.

"Time is up!" came Present Mic's voice. "That's the end of the exams!"

Everyone just stared at Rena, as the redhead let her down on her feet.

"Hey... We saw that, right?"

"I know I did,"

"Who is that girl? What's her quirk?!"

"If she has that sort of awesome quirk, why was she questioning about the exam?"

One boy, the very boy who tried to use Rena's quirk, thought otherwise, as another examinee used her quirk to shrink down the rubbles on him. "Hey. You okay there?" she asked.

Instead of answering, the boy got up and approached Rena and her pair of acquaintances.

"Thanks for the save. I thought I was going to die if you didn't catch me," she thanked the redhead.

"What are you talking about? We should be thanking you," she retorted.

"She's right. If you didn't do what you did, that robot would've done more than just hurt us by accident," the ginger-head agreed. "And I have to say, that's quite the unique quirk you got there."

"That was no quirk!" the boy shouted, interrupting their conversation. "What sort of cheat power was that?!"

That claim caused Rena and her new friends to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" the former asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! My quirk allows me to copy other people's quirk perfectly! And yet, I can't copy your quirk! If it was an accumulation-type quirk, I would understand. But your quirk is not an accumulation-type!" he explained.

There are four different types of quirks out there: emitter, transformation, mutant, and accumulation. Well, accumulation-type quirk is not really much of a particular category on its own like the other three, but more of a condition, a requirement needed to be able to use one's quirk, like Rena's Data Creation.

A light bulb went off in Rena's head, as she now realized why the guy tried to order Spikan to do his bidding.

"My quirk is an accumulation-type," she corrected.

Of course, the copier didn't believe her. "Don't screw with me! You were able to summon out that minotaur and those weapons! That monster is one thing, but even now I'm trying to summon out a sword, and yet I feel nothing!"

Though she was slowly losing her patience with this critic, Rena managed to keep herself from lashing out at him. "You can believe in whatever you want to believe. That just means you have a narrow mind. I'm telling you the truth, and yet you don't want to believe it. I don't know what else to tell you other than to just accept it or walk away."

"Yeah! Besides, who are you to judge about her?" the redhead supported. "Last I check, it's the instructor's choice on whether or not she gets accepted, not you. Besides, she did more work than the two of us did on that zero-pointer. You have no right to judge her."

"Now, now, guys. Calm down. You too," the ginger-head said, looking to the boy when she said the last part. "Besides, I highly doubt anyone can cheat in this exam. Not when the teachers are watching."

Finding himself on losing ground with the trio, especially with the crowd they were attracting, the boy just let the matter be and walked away.

"You two didn't have to do that," Rena told the two.

"What are you talking about? There's no way I was going to let him off the hook with how he was talking to you," the redhead said. "Besides, we saw how hard you worked before that huge robot arrived. You definitely earn a spot in this school."

"She's right," the ginger-head agreed. "Oh! I'm Itsuka Kendo. What are your names?"

"My name's Aluche. My friends call me Al," the redhead introduced.

Happy to have new friends in her life, human friends at that, Rena introduced herself. "I'm Rena."

* * *

A week later, Rena was at home in her room. After the exam, the girl had exchanged contact information with Itsuka and Aluche and spent her time relaxing as much as she could, playing with Komainu to relieve herself of the stress. She didn't know how many points she obtained in the practical, and she was confident with the written portion, but she didn't know what the passing score was for the practical and hoped she earned enough. After all, it was the practical exam that mattered most.

Of course, she didn't just spend her time relaxing. After fully charging her robotic arms, she spent as much time as she could improving the combat part of her quirk. After all, it sucks for her batteries to die out in the middle of a fight, and she wants to try to reduce how much battery would be used during battle or extend the limit somehow. Even with her mother's help, though, that was easier said than done.

The door to her room opened, and her parents came in, a letter in hand. _The_ letter.

"It's here," Rallen said.

Rena swallowed a lump in her throat, now nervous about knowing the result.

She took the letter in her hands and opened it, revealing a small disk within it. The teen placed the disk down, and a holographic image appeared... one of All Might! The number one hero!

"I am here as a projection!" he exclaimed.

"All Might?!" she gasped in great shock.

"Hello, Young Trobe! I am here to speak to you of your results!" Upon being reminded of what the video was about, Rena tensed up. "In terms of your written exam, you scored average, thus you pass." She nodded in understanding to that. "As for your practical exam... You've scored a total of 26 Villain Points! Great job!" A small smiled formed on her face when she heard that. "However, that amount is not enough to get you into UA." Until that...

Rena felt her world collapse when she heard that. Did she hear right? Did she really fail? Why not? Was it because of the last two minutes she spent helping others escape? That can't be...

"Is what I'd say if the practical was just that!" The teen felt her world reform when she heard that. "The exam is not based solely on Villain Points! What hero course rejects people who do the right thing to save others? A hero, especially pros, always risk their lives to help people! You think we only give lip service? Wrong! This is a job where people puts that lip service to practice! Rescue Points! Given by a panel of judges! We, heroes, do more than just fight villains!" The hologram changed and displayed the list of Top Ten Scorers in the practicals. Imagine her surprise when she saw where her name was. "Rena Trobe, sixty points! For this, Young Trobe, you pass and score top of your generation! Welcome... to your hero academia!"

She didn't know what to say. Was this really happening? Is she dreaming?!

The two things that confirmed this to be real were her parents hugging and congratulating her and Komainu leaping into her arms in joy.

"Nice going, Rena!" Rallen cheered.

"Congratulations!" Jeena followed.

All the teen could do was hug back, smile, and nod. Her first step to being a hero... was a success.


	3. Quirk Assessment Test

**We are back with another chapter of A Quirkless's Daughter! As you all may already know, in this chapter, we will be featuring Rena's first day of UA! Well... half of the day that is. But regardless! With her ambition of being the kind of hero she strived to be, how will she overcome the obstacles that will come in this chapter? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia! I do, however, own my OC! I do not own any other characters who will be appearing in this chapter.**

* * *

April came, and so did the start of a new school year.

Rena woke up quite early that day, unable to sleep much. How could she? Not only did she manage to get into UA, she scored at the top of her generation. Although, as glad as she was to get in, the more prideful part of her was also quite frustrated. After all, the only reason she passed was because she used her Quirk. Though she didn't know exactly how many of those Rescue Points she obtained from taking down that zero-point villain, she knew that it was mostly because of that alone that she managed to pass and score that high. Had she not fully used her Quirk like she did, she wouldn't have passed. And that irritated her.

Like how the number one hero, All Might, is a symbol of peace for all, she wanted to be a symbol of hope for Quirkless and those with useless-deemed Quirk. After that exam, though, she realized that as she is now, she won't be the hero she strived to be.

'_Hopefully, the Hero Course has classes that can help cover that weakness,_' Rena thought.

The girl had gotten off the train and walked the rest of the way to her school. Thankfully, she woke up early enough to avoid rush hour, thus can make her way to UA in peace.

"Al! Slow down!"

Rena stopped in her tracks when she heard that voice and turned to the source. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing a group of three behind her, especially one of the trio.

"Hey! I thought you looked familiar!" Aluche greeted, catching up to Rena.

"You're... Al, right?" Rena asked.

"Yeah. That's me. And you're... Rena."

"That's my name." Just as Rena confirmed that, the other two girls who were behind Aluche caught up to the pair.

"Man! Don't just run off like that!" one of the two, a blonde, scolded the redhead.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that, guys..." Aluche apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay, Al," the kinder-looking of the pair with short, lavender hair, said. She looked over to Rena and asked, "Who is this? A new friend?"

"Yeah! This is the girl I told you guys about!" Aluche confirmed. "Guys, this is Rena. Rena, these are my friends. The blonde is Ruenheid Ariarhod, and the more nicer one of the two is Liliana Selphin."

At their introduction, Ruenheid crossed her arms and sent a pointed look at her friend. "Hey! I can be nice, too, you know!"

"Now, now, Rue," Liliana tried to calm.

"Nice to meet you both," Rena greeted. Noticing their uniforms, she then asked, "Are you two also UA students?"

"Yes, we are. I'm in the General Studies Course, though..." Liliana said, as the four girls continued their walk.

"And I'm in the Hero Course, same as you and Al," Ruenheid added.

"Really? What are your Quirks?" Rena asked.

"I can create a sword of light. Depending on the type of sword I make, the time they last varies."

"You mean like their durability?"

"Not exactly. Unlike normal blades, my swords don't break that easily. My Quirk focuses on my concentration to make the light swords. To say it in a way easy for Al to understand, the smaller or thinner the sword, the longer they last, whereas the bigger or thicker the sword, the shorter they last."

"Why did you single me out?!" Aluche asked.

"Because I explained to you in longer details how my Quirk works, and you never understood it. You only understood how it works after Lilia dumbed it down for you," Ruenheid answered.

"She's not wrong..." Liliana agreed.

"Even the kindest of heart is against me..." Aluche said in a pained tone.

Rena held back a laugh, so as to not add salt to the wound. "If your Quirk focuses on your concentration to make your swords of light, and considering how it was dumbed down, I'm guessing it's more of the properties of the blade that your Quirk focuses on. The smaller and thinner blades are quite easier to know and memorize while the bigger ones go through more difficult process, thus means more knowledge to create the swords. So long as you know what the swords are made of, the ones you make can have the same properties before either they give out or you lose concentration. Sound about right?"

The trio of girls looked at Rena in shock.

"That's exactly how my Quirk works," Ruenheid said. "How did you know from so little?"

"Well, usually people don't give out all the details that shows they're in trouble, so it's up to the job of heroes and police to dig up the unspoken details, as my parents had shown me. That, and I have a thing for riddles," Rena explained.

The first half was what got their attention. "Wait, your parents are heroes?" Aluche asked.

"One of them, yes. The other's a police officer."

"You're daughter of a hero?! No wonder why you passed that exam!" Ruenheid said.

That statement caused Rena to stop and look down at that statement, prompting the other three to as well, sensing how unhappy the girl was.

"What's wrong?" Liliana asked.

"... It's nothing," Rena simply said, as she just continued on her way to school.

The other three looked at each other in worry, wondering if Rue said something she shouldn't have, especially the blonde hero-in-training herself.

* * *

After some time of walking in silence, the four girls made it to their school. Once they entered it, Liliana was the first to part from them, as the General Studies Course is in a different department from the Hero Course. Next to go was Ruenheid, who was in a different class from Aluche and Rena. The pair of girls walked the rest of their way to their classroom, Class 1-A.

As they walked, Aluche couldn't help but stare at Rena, wondering why the girl had gotten silent. Did she not like to be compared to with her hero parent? Did too many people expect her to be like her parent? Growing up, she and her friends had never met anyone who was related with any one of the pro heroes, but they did know some people whose Quirk was quite similar to theirs, and those people had been inspired to be great heroes just like them. Was it different for family?

It didn't take them much longer to make it to their classroom door... which was quite large.

"I must ask, what is with this school and large doors?" Rena asked. The doors to their test area were huge, the gates were huge, and now they were standing in front of their classroom, staring at the door that is about three times their size.

"Who knows," Aluche said, sliding the door open.

Unexpectedly enough, there were a few other students inside the room consisting of three boys and one girl. One of them had a black bird-like head with a yellow beak, one had red and white hair with heterochromian eyes and a burned scar on the left side of his face, one had black hair spiked in all directions and sharp green eyes, as well as having a shield attached to his arm, and the only girl in the room had long light brown hair and animal ears and tail. From what Rena could tell, the girl seemed to have a raccoon Quirk.

"Guess we're not the only ones here early," she then said, taking a seat in the back.

"Yeah. Seems like it," Aluche said, following her to a seat in front of the girl.

It didn't take much longer for the classroom to be filled, nor did it take much longer for trouble to occur in the classroom. The problem?

"Take your feet off that desk right now! Don't you think it's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made this desk?!" a four-eyed male student Rena recognized from the lecture hall... lectured a blonde, explosive-haired boy, who was leaning back in his seat, with his feet on the desk.

"Of course not! What junior high school did you go to, you side character?!" the explosive-head boy asked.

'_Gee, that's quite the hero attitude he has there,_' Rena sarcastically thought.

While taken aback by the retort, the four-eyed boy regained his composure somewhat and said, "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei, huh? So you're a damn elite? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!" the boy declared.

Tenya couldn't believe of the threat made by a fellow hero-to-be. "'Crushing'?! You're terrible! Are you truly aiming to be a hero?!" he questioned.

"Man. How did someone like him get into this course?" Aluche muttered, leaning her chair back so only Rena could hear the question.

"Unfortunately, there's no such thing as a personality test of any kind. Then again, considering since this is the Hero Course, there's a chance that something similar to that would come up eventually. And he would most likely be the one to fail in that," Rena said, voicing the last part loud as can be for everyone in the room to hear.

"What was that, damn it?!" the explosive-head boy questioned.

"I've seen people like you before. People who think they are so much more better than everyone else, the top of the world, the next number one hero. Well guess what; the world doesn't revolve around you, blondie. You think you're that great of a hero? Prove it."

Aluche raised her hands in a surrendering motion towards her. "H-Hey. Calm down," she told Rena.

The explosive-head boy, on the other hand, took it as a challenge of sort. "Heh. Says the Quirkless. I don't know what sort of trick you pulled to get into this school, but just wait. This place is too good for your kind."

"Hey! Don't be so disrespectful to your classmate!" Tenya shouted.

"If that's really what you think, then the one person this place is too good for is you," Rena retorted. "We're here to be heroes, not arrogant jerks who look down upon our peers. If anything, I'd say you enrolled to the wrong school; Shiketsu has your name and face all over it."

"What was that, Quirkless?!" the explosive-head boy demanded.

"Hey, let's all just calm down here!" Aluche said, as she and Tenya placed themselves between the two students.

"This sort of action is not one to be taken by a student of UA!" he exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, four-eyes and redhead!"

"She's not the only red-head, though..." said a boy a couple of seats away from them.

Ignoring that statement, the loud boy turned back at Rena and approached her, raising his hand and releasing some explosive sparks. "What's wrong? You got something to say? How about you say it loud for us all to hear?"

This action alone proved to Rena that the boy was used to having things his way by doing this action; the action that may as well be a villain-type. Would she tremble and beg for forgiveness as he may hope? ... Rena had dealt with more than enough people like him to not even be fazed by this, as she simply slapped his sparking hand out of her face.

"If you want to be expelled for using your Quirk in public, be my guest. But I'd rather it be not on the first day," she said, coldly glaring at the boy.

Tension in the room rose at the hinted challenge. A few of the students in the room even gulped or sweated as they kept their eyes on the pair.

The loud boy, on the other hand, seemed more and more annoyed at the girl sitting before him. He knew one other Quirkless their age and he was, to sum it all up, a wimp. The boy cowered to the likes of him, until recently that is. This Quirkless girl? She was just staring him down as though she was on the same level as him. Well, the loud boy will put her in her place soon enough.

"Oh! That curly hair! You're the plain-looking one!" came a voice by the door.

The whole class turned and saw, standing by the open door, was a boy with black and green messy-ish curly hair and freckles on his face and a girl with brown bob cut hair. "You passed, just like Present Mic said! Well, of course you did! Your punch was amazing!"

His attention now on the freckled boy, Tenya approached the pair standing outside. "Hello there! I'm from Somei Private Academy, Iida Tenya," he greeted them.

"Oh! H-Hi. I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you, Iida-kun," the freckled boy, Izuku, greeted.

"Midoriya-kun, you realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya asked him. "I had no idea... I had misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you're better than me."

Judging by the sweat she could faintly see on Izuku's head, Rena could tell that the boy had no idea what the guy was talking about. Then again, who could blame him? They said nothing about rescue points in the lecture hall. Had it not been for those points, Rena may not have made it in U.A.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends. This is the hero course," came a voice.

"Is someone else outside?" Aluche asked, trying to look past Izuku and the girl, as did everyone else.

Something was outside. Something yellow lying down that then stood up. "Okay. It took eight seconds before you were quiet," a guy in the yellow sleeping bag said, as he unzipped the bag and got himself out. "Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

Hearing he was their homeroom teacher surprised the class even more.

"This is sudden but, put this on and head out to the field," he then said, taking out a blue and white uniform from his sleeping bag for them all to see.

* * *

After grabbing their own gym uniforms, all of Class 1-A head to the girls/boys locker room to change into them. Rena was the only one who went to the bathroom to change instead, as she didn't want her female classmates to see and question her robotic arms. Thankfully, she wore long-sleeved gloves, thus didn't have to worry about her arms showing from the short-sleeved uniform. As soon as she was done changing, she joined her fellow classmates on the field, where they had themselves quite a surprise from their teacher.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" they all repeated with a gasp.

"What about the entrance ceremony?! The orientation?!" the brown bob cut haired girl asked.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," Aizawa said to her. "U.A's selling pointis how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their class." Turning to the group, he then said, "You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Let's see..." He looked at each student. "Bakugo, you're one of the top students of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

While he wanted to correct the teacher about his placing, the loud boy, Bakugo, decided to just answer the question. "67 meters."

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa handed him a ball and pointed at a circle, silently telling the boy to go there, in which he got the message of. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you got."

"Right, then..." Bakugo did some light stretching for his arms before he pitched the ball... adding the blast to his throw and shouting out, "Die!"

"Whoa... That's really far," Aluche silently stated next to Rena.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero," Aizawa told them, recording the distance on his phone. Once the ball landed, he showed the class how far Katsuki threw the ball with his Quirk.

Almost everyone was shocked at the distance.

"705 meters? Seriously?" asked a boy with orangey-blonde hair with black lightning streak.

"What's this? It looks fun!" stated a pink-skinned girl with horns.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero Course!" said a boy with black hair and cylindrical dispenser-shaped elbows.

Aizawa, however, was not amused with their reaction. "'It looks fun', huh?" That tone caused everyone to quiet down. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." Those words brought the students in a panic, Rena included. "We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!"

"Last place will be expelled?! But it's the first day of school!" the bob cut girl complained. "No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, it's so unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time and place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness." Rena looked down at those words, especially aware of how true that was. "Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got."

Rena looked down at her glove-covered hands, wondering if she could past the tests without her quirk. She had trained her body physically, yes. But she didn't know if it will be enough.

"Okay. Demonstration's over. The real thing starts."

* * *

And so, with the test officially beginning, the class had started off with a 50-meter dash. In this test, students were to go in pairs and had their time recorded by a small robot stationed on the other side of the short track.

Rena was paired up with the boy with a shield. She noticed how his shield changed once they were called up, no doubt the work of his quirk. From the normal white shield with a green gem in the center, now his shield was brown with tanned linings, and shaped as though it was a bird's tail.

Once the pair got prepared to run, the robot started its countdown. "**On your mark! Get set...**" The moment the pair heard gun fire, both ran as fast as they could to the other side. Whether he was naturally fast or it was because of whatever boost he got from his current shield, Rena didn't know, but the shield boy was noticeably a little faster than her, enough to get to the finish line a couple of seconds before she did. But regardless, she still did good in this round.

Next up was grip strength. This one, Rena felt like she was cheating a little, especially considering her arms and what her mother used to make them. Sure, she can easily control her nerves enough to handle small, thin objects like pencils or pens or or everyday eating utensils with these arms like real ones, gripping things was a different matter. She could never grasp exactly how to grip something with these arms and not accidentally break or crush the object. Doing the lightest thing such as typing or writing was easy as they require just the smallest amount of nerve or muscle movement, but for things that require a lot more action in the prosthetics like grips or punches, more muscle movement was required.

Being careful as to not accidentally break the device Aizawa handed out to them to test their grips, Rena slowly tightened her grip on the machine. However, because of how slow she was tightening her grip, the machine wasn't recognizing the strength. The moment she thought about using a stronger grip, her arms did just that and... may have accidentally broke the machine. Luckily for her, no one noticed it, as she hid the device behind her back and slowly made her way to her teacher.

"Um... Sensei," she silently called, getting the adult's attention. "Do you have a spare by any chance?" Rena held out the broken device to the guy, who simply stared at it.

"I'll just record it as is," he told her. "Luckily for you, that brought you to first place in this test."

"Thank you, sir."

After the grip strength test, long jump was next. This one, Rena was one of the few students who didn't do too well in. But with what happened in the previous test, and the fact that there were still other tests to pass, Rena knew she would make up for that.

Speaking of, the test after was the repeated side steps. There were a few students who definitely had the advantage in this test, but Rena still did well enough.

It was time for the ball throw. Out of all the students who had gone and tossed, the only noticeable student who passed this test with flying colors was the brunette girl, whose Quirk gave her the ability to cancel the gravity of the things she touched, and got her the first place spot by sending the ball far, far away. Be it in space or otherwise.

After her was Midoriya. Throughout the test, Rena noticed he was different from everyone else. Not only was he doing average or below in the past tests, he seems to be struggling for some reason. Well, not struggling, but more of having a mental conflict with himself.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this," Tenya stated.

"Huh? Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know," Bakugou said in mockery.

Tenya looked at him puzzled. "Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?!" That left some confusion on the loud boy's part.

Back to Midoriya, he went and threw the ball... at quite a short distance. "**46 meters,**" the robot recorded.

"But... I know I was trying to use it," Midoriya said, looking horrifically at the hand that threw the ball.

"I erased your Quirk," Aizawa said.

All the students turned to their homeroom teacher and were surprised to see his hair and scarf floating around, and his eyes glowing red.

"That entrance exam definitely was not rational enough," the teacher said. "Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my Quirk?" Midoriya asked. He then flinched when he noticed something about the adult. "Those goggles... I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

This revelation had the class talking amongst themselves about their assigned hero. Some knew of him, others didn't.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you?" Aizawa questioned Midoriya.

Rena stared at the boy with wide eyes at this. Someone her age... can't control his quirk? As far as she knew, many people have their Quirk manifested by the age of four, unless if under some certain circumstances. Taking herself as an example, she didn't know exactly when her Quirk first came to be, as the requirement to use it is to create something out of data itself through a thorough blueprint. But with Midoriya's Quirk, it didn't look like one that needed any type of requirement, and yet he can't control it?

"Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" Aizawa continued to ask.

"T-That's not my-!" Before Midoriya could finish his sentence, Aizawa wrapped his scarf around the boy and brought him closer.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an overly passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked in and turn into a useless doll after saving just one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero."

Everyone tensed up at those words, mostly feeling sorry for the kid and wondering what exactly his Quirk was for it to be that dangerous for him.

The teacher unwrapped the bindings from Izuku. "I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw," he said. "Hurry up and get it over with."

"Sounds like... his Quirk is a double-edged sword, huh," Aluche whispered to Rena.

"From what sensei said, it sounds like it," she agreed.

After a few seconds of wondering what to do, Izuku finally went and pitched the ball... and sent it sky high! Everyone stared at the height the ball was going in shock, gaping with jaws dropped.

"Sensei!" Izuku called Aizawa, who was looked the distance recorded in his phone and back to the kid. "I can still move!"

Seeing how different this boy was, seeing how he managed to minimize the damage to himself while still able to score such a high record, Aizawa felt something he rarely ever felt; impressed. "This kid..."

"He got over 700 meters?!" the boy with black-lightning streak gasped.

"And it looks like it's a little higher than Bakugou-san," the raccoon girl said.

"Finally, he got a hero-like record!" the gravity girl cheered.

"His finger's swollen! There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange Quirk," Tenya stated in thought.

"Guess he never fully grasped how to control his quirk to the point of preventing injuries from happening," said the shield boy.

"It's not very stylish," the blonde boy with a fancy silver belt said.

Rena stood there in thought, looking at Izuku's swollen finger, as she now understood what Aizawa meant when he said what he said. While it was good that the boy thought through on how to efficiently use his Quirk, there was still that drawback to using it. Although, she did wonder what the boy spent his whole life doing if it wasn't to control such power, especially to get their teacher's advice on heroism.

"What is the meaning of this?" she then heard with explosive crackles.

Next she and the whole class knew, Bakugou rushed toward Izuku. "Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!" he shouted, scaring the poor boy.

Thankfully for the injured student, Aizawa wrapped his cloth around Bakugou, stopping him in his track.

"What the-?! These cloth are so hard!" he said.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of special alloy," the teacher explained. "Geez. Quit making me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry eye."

Rena sweat dropped at this, knowing that having dry eyes with a Quirk relying on them was a huge drawback for such users. She wasn't the only one who thought that; the whole class did.

"We're wasting time," Aizawa said, releasing the explosive student. "Whoever's next, get ready."

The one who was next was Rena, who walked to the circle as Izuku returned to the rest of the class, avoiding Bakugou. As she walked to her post, she noticed the guy looking at Izuku so lividly, and wondered what their history was with each other. After receiving a ball from Aizawa, she gave the ball some light tosses in the air to get a good 'feel' of the weight. As she did that, Aluche couldn't help but look at her worriedly.

"She's still not going to use her Quirk?" she wondered.

"Huh? Well of course not. She's a Quirkless after all," Bakugou said, back on his spot with the rest of the class and still rather pissed at Izuku, all while hoping that seeing the 'Quirkless' girl fail at the toss would brighten his mood.

Aluche looked at him like he grew an extra head, even though that wasn't his Quirk. "Huh? Forget knowing what happened in the entrance exam, do you even know of the top ten rankings in our year?"

Ignoring the conversation behind her, and getting a good grasp of the ball in hand, Rena prepared herself to toss it. As she made the motion to, however, she suddenly got herself wrapped by Aizawa's scarf.

"Hold it right there," he spoke. "You're planning on not using your Quirk again, are you?"

Hearing that question made everyone look at the pair in shock. Did they hear that right? They knew she hadn't been using her Quirk so far in these past tests like Izuku did, but they thought after seeing what happened to the boy and his finger that her Quirk would've done something similar. It was different? It could've helped her score high in the previous tests? If that was true, then why hadn't she used it yet? Aluche, who saw first hand what Rena's Quirk was, had especially been wondering since the start, but couldn't really wrap her head as to why the girl was refusing to use it.

"And so what if I wasn't?" Rena asked back, raising the confusion.

"I will say this once. The point of these tests is to see your full potential in your Quirk. For you to go through them without using your Quirk deliberately, you're practically looking down on your peers, insulting those who are taking this seriously. And this is especially when you are top of your year in the entrance exam," Aizawa said, changing Katsuki's confusion to that of shock.

"I don't care. It's not like I asked to be number one anyway. I have my own belief of being a hero, and I'm going to stick with it. Not even you will make me change my mind, sensei."

"In that case I will remove you from this course. Effective immediately." Those words puzzled everyone, mainly Rena. "If you're not here to be a hero under UA's terms, then you don't belong here. You think heroes hold back their strength when they do their job? Being a hero isn't all fun and games. Heroes may risk their lives, but that doesn't mean they just throw their lives away to begin with."

"I know that-"

"No, you don't. Otherwise you would already be using your Quirk to its full potential. Instead you choose to not use them, which is an insult to all heroes and those aspiring to be heroes. I don't need people like you in my class."

That last one made Rena so angry, as Aizawa released her.

"Now pack up. There's no reason to-" Before he could finish his sentence, the girl removed her long gloves, revealing her mechanical arms for all her class to see.

"You think I don't know of the danger a hero faces? How often they risk their lives to help those who need it or stop villains? Unlike everyone in this class, I am fully aware of the dangers! My father is a Quirkless, but he didn't let that stop him from being a hero he aspired to be! But because of the fact that he is Quirkless, everyone looked down on him. No one, not even his fellow police officers believed in him, nor did they take him seriously! Only my mother, a pro hero, believed he could be a hero, too! And the people who ridiculed him? They constantly find ways to break him! Even a villain found his dream stupid and went as far as to kidnap me to teach him a lesson! Everyone told him to drop it right then and there, and for a moment, he thought about it... But my father saved me! He risked his own life just to save mine! Did he get help from a pro hero? He did! He had help from the only hero who was willing to help him instead of convincing him to give up his dreams in exchange for my life! The only hero who encouraged him in being the hero he wanted to be! He almost died, just to save my life. It was then I decided; if the Quirkless or those with useless Quirks are forced to suppress their dream of ever becoming a hero, someone has to be a symbol of hope for them! All Might may be the number one hero and a symbol of peace, but not even he can bring up the hope of all those people! Not even he can prove the world that anyone can be a hero! And the pro hero, Reconra, may have proven that support-type Quirks can also be heroes, but what about everyone else? If I'm going to be a hero, I'm going to be one that proves having Quirks is not everything to being a hero! You want me to drop out? Fine! But that's not going to stop me from being the hero I aspire to be!"

No one knew what to say to that speech. How can they? Each and every one of them wanted to be a hero, and they had their own reason, but Rena? Being a hero didn't mean fame, wealth, being cool, or being anything like a hero she was inspired by. For her... Being a hero means being a new hope for others.

Aizawa himself was also silent. He was aware of who the girl's parents were. In fact, he was there in that incident, not that the girl would know. She wouldn't know that he was friends with her parents, and was asked to help the pair in saving their little girl. Like a good majority of people, he thought the red-head police was a fool for ever thinking he'd be a hero. Unlike them, though, after that incident, he knew the guy truly had the potential to be one. Quirkless he may be, he wasn't afraid to risk his life to save his little girl, to face the dangers to save the one who needed to be saved. Granted, that time may be the act as a father towards his daughter, no father would ever go as far as he had. Especially not a Quirkless one. And looking at the girl's eyes, he could definitely see that stubborn father of her's in her.

'_Stubbornness must run in the family,_' he thought as he sighed.

"All right, fine. If you feel so strongly about this, then prove it to me. Enlighten the many of us here that you can be a new symbol of hope," he told Rena. "However, just so to let you know. Being a hero doesn't mean holding back especially when times are the hardest. Eventually there will come a time when you have to rely on that Quirk like you did in the entrance exam. And likewise, there will be people who will wonder how you become a hero without the use of a Quirk and start up a scandal. If you won't use the Quirk for your sake or because of your ideal, then at the very least use them when they actually count."

Rena took the time to process over what her sensei had told her. She was aware of how twisted the media was. After all, her mother had always told her of her father's feats, but because of who and what he was, the media had twisted the story so Reconra could get all the credit, no matter what she said. And any mishaps that may had occurred was all pushed to Rallen.

Rena knew the message Aizawa was trying to tell her and let out a sigh. '_Now that I think about it, there's one student here who clearly thinks I don't belong here,_' she thought.

Deciding to amuse him and her fellow classmates, she raised her right arm and scrolled through the weapon blueprints listed in the arm for the one weapon that would help her get a good record. Light emerged from the screen and covered her right hand. To the shock of many, a large blaster of sort appeared in place of her hand. Rena aimed her arm in the same direction as everyone else's throw, energy gathering within it. Once she sensed enough energy was gathered, she placed the ball right on the opening and fired, unleashing a powerful blast from her arm. Everyone gasped as they watched the ball get blasted high into the air before it descended back down to the ground.

Aizawa looked down at his phone and saw her distance was a little farther than Izuku by a few meters.

With the ball throw done, Rena reverted her blaster back into data and into her arm. "Hope you're satisfied, because this is the only time I'm using my Quirk in this test," she said, walking over to join her classmates. "Nothing is going to stray me away from my path."

* * *

_***BAKUGOU'S P.O.V***_

'_What the hell...?!_' Katsuki thought, as he had witnessed Rena Trobe's Quirk in action. No... he wasn't just shocked of how strong her Quirk was; he was speechless that the girl actually had a Quirk! First Deku, now this chick?! With how she asked about fairness for all Quirkless, he was 100% sure that she was one of them! And now he saw that she had one this whole time?! Just like that shitless Deku?!

But... as much as he wanted to unleash all his pent up anger at Trobe, he was not stupid enough to not know that his teacher would stop him like before. Likewise, he knew that he would get his chance to put the pair in their place.


	4. Mock Battle Part 1

**With the coronavirus officially... temporarily shutting down schools and test centers in my home city, I now am free from the relentless studying with little free time in my hands and have a lot of time in my hands to write! ... Given I don't find myself distracted by anime or games, be it video games or playing with my puppy. SO! That being said, here is the next chapter to A Quirkless's Daughter!**

**Ah! And before I forget, to clear out any sort of misunderstandings, my only OC is Rena, who is currently the only OC. Other characters who appear in this story, who do not normally appear in the MHA, come from other games or animes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia! I do, however, own my OC!**

* * *

After passing the practical exam, Rena got accepted into U.A. On her first day, she met up with Aluche and met her friends, Ruenheid and Liliana. Rather than going to the orientation like most first-year students would on their first day, her homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, brought all of Class 1-A out to do a Quirk assessment test. After several tests of refusing to use her Quirk, all in respect to her dream, her ambition, and her father, Aizawa convinced her to use her Quirk for one test, to prove that she belonged in UA.

After the ball throw, it was time to complete the rest of the test. The rest of the courses were sit-ups, seated toe-touch, and a distance run, all in which Rena did okay in. And with those done, it was time for the final results.

"All right. Time to give you your results," Aizawa announced to the class. "I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably already have an idea of your standing. I'll just pull up the entire list. It's not worth going over each individual score."

He pressed a button on his phone, displaying a hologram of the students' rankings. As far as Rena could see, she was one of the lower average rankers, and the lowest of them all was Izuku. Rena glanced over to the boy, feeling quite sorry for him. While she decided to be a hero who doesn't rely on her Quirk, Izuku was just a boy who couldn't control his, and thus that costed him the test.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion," Aizawa then said. Everyone looked at him blankly when he said that. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks."

"What?!" some of the students gasped in shock.

"Of course that was a lie," said a girl with a black, high ponytail. "It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."

'_No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't,_' Rena thought, especially due to how serious their teacher sounded when he spoke about expelling the last placed student.

"That was a little nerve-wrecking, huh," stated the boy with cylindrical dispenser-shaped elbows.

"No kidding," Aluche agreed.

"I'll take up the challenge any time!" claimed the boy with red hair.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them," Aizawa said, taking his leave. "Midoriya. Have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself."

As he left, Rena thought back to her placement in his test. While she was placed first in the entrance exam, because she didn't use her Quirk much in this test, she got a much lower placement in class. While she managed to avoid the last placement, it only showed how far she is from her goal, and that she needed to find a way to be the hero she thrived to be without relying on her powers so much.

* * *

After school that day, Rena was walking out of the building alone. Throughout the rest of the day, she had gotten stares and glances from her classmates. She knew the stares could be for one of two reasons. One would be for her robotic arms, and the other would be who her father was. She was used to it, though. All throughout elementary and middle school, she would get such looks and treatment from her schoolmates just for those very reasons. In fact, it was also because of those reasons that she didn't have any friends. As lonely as it may be, Rena was quite used to it.

"Rena! Hey, wait up!" she suddenly heard.

Rena turned and saw Aluche rushing over to her.

"You're heading to the station, right? Let's walk there together!" Aluche insisted.

"Huh? Why?" Rena asked.

"'Why'? Isn't it fine between friends?" That question caught Rena off guard. "Besides, with all that's happened today, I never got to know you more."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Rena was sure after what happened in that test, Aluche would act like the other kids did in her previous schools and distance herself from her.

"Al! Wait up!" came Ruenheid's voice. The pair turned to the source and saw the blonde and Liliana catching up to them. "Geez! You need to stop rushing off like that!"

"Eh heheh. Sorry," Aluche apologized, as she rubbed the back of her head. "We're going to Rena's place for a bit. Wanna come along?"

Rena raised a brow at the claim. "Huh?"

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one who found the idea weird. "Did she? When we met her just today? Even if you two are just classmates now, Al, you can't just go raiding other people's home," Ruenheid scolded.

Aluche flinched slightly at her words, confirming the claim. "N-Now, now. That's not true at all."

"It sure sounds like it, especially when I never agreed nor heard of such idea today," Rena pointed out. The heterochromian female flinched even more at the point made, while the other two girls with them sighed at their friend's antics.

"W-Well, it's fine, isn't it? We're all friends here."

"You say that, but in truth, you just want to meet my mom, a pro hero, don't you? Either that or to find a way to ridicule my dad."

Hearing such claim shocked Aluche and her friends, especially her friends.

"Your dad? What are you talking about?" Ruenheid asked.

"Doesn't matter," Rena refused to answer. "Regardless, none of you are invited. Don't even bother following me, or I will report you as stalkers." Without another word, she left the group and continued on to the station.

* * *

_***ALUCHE'S P.O.V***_

Aluche stood there, her hand reaching out for Rena. She wanted to correct the girl, tell her that she got the situation all wrong, but she couldn't. The reason? For one thing, she didn't really say anything to Ruenheid and Liliana about what happened during class. She told them their homeroom teacher decided to give them a surprise Quirk assessment test, but that was it. The second she saw Rena exiting out the school gates, Aluche rushed over to her, wanting to get to know her better. More than that, she wanted to be her friend.

Judging by the way Rena had acted, by what she said during her ball throw, Aluche can only conclude that the girl didn't have any friends growing up. To her, that was just sad. Everyone should have at least one friend in their life. Although, considering Rena's family situation, Aluche couldn't blame her.

"What's with her?" she heard Ruenheid ask. "Al was only being nice to her, and yet she did more than just give a cold shoulder!"

"Rue, calm down. I'm sure she has her reason," Liliana said. Turning to Aluche, she then asked, "Al, you must know what the reason is, don't you? For you to approach her and invite yourself and us to her home without her say, you must have a reason for that."

As much as Aluche wanted to tell her friends what she knew about Rena, about her backstory, she also knew Rena's story was for the girl herself to tell. She knew her friends wouldn't judge others based on appearance or Quirks, but even then, she shouldn't pry. Although, they were her best friends- no more than that, the three of them were practically sisters to each other. It felt wrong to her for keeping this from them. Then again, it is wrong to talk about someone's life like she knew it.

Liliana and Ruenheid noticed their heterochromian friend not answering the former's question. Rather, she was struggling on whether or not she should answer. This made them realize that Rena's situation may be more personal than they thought.

"Al. You don't have to tell us, if you can't or don't want to," Liliana said to her. "I'm sure Rena has her reason for the way she acts. Knowing you, though, you're not going to just ignore her, are you?"

Aluche smiled at the assumption. "You know me too well, Lilia."

* * *

_***RENA'S P.O.V***_

The next day, it was pretty much an uneventful morning in UA. The reason? Mostly because regular classes are held in the morning, such as English with Present Mic. Because of how normal class was, so to say, majority of the students felt a bit disappointed. Then again, UA was still a school; normal classes were still required.

At lunch, Rena had sat at a table all by her lonesome, enjoying some minced meat cutlets with a side of rice. As she ate, she was on her laptop, her right arm hooked to it via a USB cable, as she worked on improving her weapons. While she wouldn't be relying on her Quirk so much, she took Aizawa's advice to heart; it wouldn't hurt to be extra prepared in the future, after all. Plus, she did thought up of some new ideas for her weapons. She may want to be a symbol of hope for Quirkless or weak Quirk-users, but even they can use a weapon. Thankfully, the school allowed her to bring her laptop to school, so long as it doesn't get in the way of her studies or it is Quirk-related.

"This should do it. I'll test it out when I get back home," she muttered to herself, as she saved the final touches she placed on her sword and downloaded the updates to her arm.

"Oh! There you are!" Rena looked up at the voice and saw Aluche and her friends standing by her, trays of lunch in their hands. While Aluche was looking down at her with a smile on her face, Ruenheid and Liliana had puzzled looks on their faces. Rena couldn't blame them, since this is the first time they saw her robotic arm.

"Are any of these seats taken?" Aluche asked her.

"Go ahead," Rena said.

Once she got the okay, Aluche sat right next to her, while her friends sat across from them. "What'cha doing on your laptop?"

"Nothing much. Just doing some improvements on my weapons," Rena answered, removing the USB cable from her laptop and arm.

"You mean like that cannon from yesterday?"

"It was a blaster, but yes."

"That sounds awesome. Sounds like you can easily make yourself stronger," Aluche commented.

"True as it may be, the improvements are also a downside to my Quirk," Rena said.

"How do you mean?" Liliana asked.

"My Quirk brings my data creations to life. Kind of like... a real, solidified hologram. However, in order to bring those to life, I need to use an electronic that stores their data, like my laptop or my arms. And in doing so, depending on how much data is being used for them, it wears out the battery."

"Like a gaming app to a phone?" Ruenheid compared, specifically for Aluche's sake, as the heterochromian seemed lost in the explanation.

"Yes, exactly. Al, you do understand how my Quirk works, right?" Rena asked her classmate, noticing the lost expression.

"Huh?! Oh! Um, uh... B-basically it's like an awesome gaming app to a phone!" Aluche answered.

The trio of girls sweatdropped at the stuttered answer. "You only remembered the last part, did you?"

The heterochromian girl looked away at the claim, clearly confirming it.

"Fiore-san. Even if she hasn't yet, allow me to apologize on Aluche's behalf for causing you any trouble," Ruenheid said, bowing to the girl.

While Rena was confused with the action, Aluche was quite hurt with her friend's words. "Hey! I'm not causing her any trouble right now!"

"Not now."

Watching her friends bicker like so made Liliana giggle a bit. Rena simply let a small smile form on her lips. '_Must be nice, bickering with friends like this,_' she thought.

* * *

After lunch, it was time for afternoon class. And the class that was being taken was Hero Basic Training with...

"I AM...! Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might shouted, making quite the dramatic entrance.

Many students stared in awestruck at his appearance.

"It's All Might!" Denki, the electric Quirk User, exclaimed.

"Wow! He really is a teacher!" Eijiro, the male red head, said.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu, the girl with a frog Quirk, noticed.

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps," Ojiro, the boy with a muscular tail, stated.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!" All Might informed.

'_So we will actually do some physical training in this class,_' Rena thought, getting quite excited for this class, as were her classmates.

"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today; combat training!" The Number One Hero shouted, holding up a card with the word 'BATTLE' on it. "And to go with that are these!" He pointed to a wall, where panels from within started ejecting themselves out of it, all containing cases marked with numbers on them. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before the school started." This got the class even more excited, as they couldn't wait to get into their new costumes. "After you change, head to Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!" the whole class replied.

* * *

After changing into their costumes, as All Might had instructed, the class arrived in Ground Beta.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men, and ladies. Be fully aware. From now on, you are heroes!" All Might told them.

As Rena stepped out into the sunlight, she took a good look at herself in her new costume. It wasn't anything flashy. She had on a blue shirt with a black and white zipped-up sleeveless coat over it, black cargo pants, and white combat boots. In place of her long black gloves were white combat gloves, thus leaving her robotic arms bare, and she had on cyberpunk visor glasses, with a cable connecting the glasses to her left robotic arm. It may not be the sort of appearance that screams 'hero', but it was her version of the hero outfit her father drew.

When she was a child, Rena's dad showed her his many ambitions of being a hero. One of such thing was his own Hero Outfit. Well, the design of it, at least. Since Rallen was Quirkless, no one was going to make the outfit for him, or find someone who was willing to. As much as Jeena wanted to help make it, the guy didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of his wife, the one person who believed he can be a hero. That, and Jeena already had her hands full with the company and hero work, not to mention watching over Rena.

And so, to honor him and his dream, Rena decided to take the mantle and have her hero outfit look quite like her father's. Besides, should the day come when Rallen is finally recognized as a true hero, they could become a father-daughter duo.

"Nice costume, Rena!" Aluche called out to her.

Rena turned and saw her fellow redhead approaching her. So to say, she was quite shocked at her hero outfit. The girl had on a white sports bra with a white armor over it, white skirt, long red socks with the left one longer than the right and turning black halfway up, and brown boots. Aluche also had on a red scarf, long black gauntlet sleeves that turn white half way, and an elbow armor on her left arm. Attached to her thigh and skirt, Rena noticed vials of red substance in them. Like Rena, Aluche's outfit wasn't really a hero style, but it did look good on her.

"You're not too bad yourself," she complimented.

"Yeah. I kind of did admire knights when I was a little girl and wanted my costume to be something similar to it, yet at the same time not so restrictive in my movements," Aluche reasoned.

Rena thought back to the entrance exam at her words, recalling the girl's movements at the time, before looking back at the costume. "Looks quite fitting."

"You think so, too, right?"

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might began.

"Sir! This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" asked Iida, who had on a black suit with silver armor over it, complete with some engine parts and a helmet.

"No, we're moving ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backdoor deals... In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu questioned.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

"How will the wins and losses be determined?" Momo, the girl with the black ponytail, asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugou followed.

"There are restrictions in these battles, right?" Raphtalia Kutenro, the girl with raccoon Quirk, followed.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka, the girl with gravity Quirk, asked her question.

"How shall we be split up?" Iida asked another question.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Aoyama, the boy in a flashy costume, as- Wait, what does that question have to do with anything?

"I'll answer all your questions!" All Might shouted, barely keeping up with the verbal assault. He then took out a small notebook and opened it. "Now listen here. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allocated time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." All Might then held up a box that said 'Lots' on it. "Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"They're being decided so haphazardly?!" Iida gasped.

Rena was about to point out the logic behind the decision, when Izuku spoke up first. "Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?"

"I see. The discernment to look ahead... Please excuse my rudeness!" The fully armored student bowed in forgiveness, though the hero didn't seem upset at the earlier questioning.

"It's fine! Let's do this quickly!" All Might exclaimed.

With that, everyone drew a lot and paired up based on the letter they picked out. Rena drew out the letter K and found herself paired up with Aluche, scarily coincidentally enough.

"Whoa! What luck!" she stated. "Well then, I'm looking forward to working with you, Rena."

"Same here. It'll be a pleasure to work with you," Rena replied.

"The first teams to fight will be... these guys!" All Might announced, as he pulled out a pair of balls from two different colored boxes, one marked 'Villains' and the other marked 'Heroes'. "Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."

"Yes, sir!" majority of the class responded, making their way to the said area.

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!" All Might then instructed the battlers.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Rena stood with the rest of the class, watching the screen as they waited for All Might to begin the battle. The first pair to do battle were Iida and Bakugou, as villains, and Izuku and Uraraka, as heroes. Seeing one of them in his hero costume, Rena couldn't help but think Bakugou truly was a villain. Then again, considering what happened during the Quirk assessment test the other day, the guy might as well really be one. Him shouting out 'die' during his ball throw was one thing, but he even attempted to attack Izuku, a classmate, for his amazing ball throw performance. Not only that, he even mocked the kid before he got to throw. While the last one wasn't one of the acts of a villain, it did show his character.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might announced through the mic. To the students in the room, he then addressed to them, "Okay, everyone, you all should think as well."

And that they did. Rena especially paid close attention to all five windows on the screen, each displaying different areas of the building. In one screen, Izuku and Uraraka managed to successfully infiltrate the building and were sneakily making their way to where their opponents were with the weapon. Some time during their walk, Bakugou suddenly appeared and almost blew them up, had Izuku not get himself and his partner away in time. There didn't seem to be any audio to go with the visual, otherwise they would've heard the explosion when it happened.

"A surprise attack from the start?!" Minoru, the shortest member of their class, gasped.

"Bakugou, that's cheating!" Eijiro exclaimed. "A surprise attack isn't manly at all!"

"But it is something a villain would've done," Naofumi Iwatani, the boy with the shield on his arm, stated.

"A surprise attack is also a strategy," All Might added. "They're in the middle of a real battle right now."

"Midori-kun avoided it!" Mina, the pink girl, excitedly commented.

"There goes Bakugou!" Denki pointed out, as the group saw their explosive classmate rushing to his opponents in close combat.

As he swung a right hook, Izuku caught his arm and tossed him over his shoulder, to everyone's shock and amazement.

"Whoa! That's some shoulder toss!" Aluche exclaimed.

Bakugou's mouth then started moving. But because of the lack of audio, it was hard to tell what was being said. Though of what Rena could see from one of the windows, he had something in his ear.

"What's Bakugou saying? Can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound," Eijiro wondered.

"He's talking to his partner over the small wireless radio," All Might answered. "You can bring that plus the building's floor plan, and this capture tape!" He held up a small roll of tape for everyone to see. "Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you've captured them."

"The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?" Raphtalia asked.

"Yes!"

"The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!" Mina stated.

"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in. Besides, didn't Mr. Aizawa tell you? You know..." Everyone knew exactly what he meant there. "One, two..."

"Plus Ultra!" the whole class shouted in unison.

"Monsieur! Bakugou is..." Aoyama spoke, bringing all attention back to the screen.

The class watched as Bakugou brought himself to close combat against Izuku once more, with Uraraka leaving the scene, no doubt to continue searching for the weapon. Once Izuku blocked a kick from his opponent, he then dodgerolled away, avoiding an explosive right hook.

"That guy's amazing!" Sato, the boy with sugar rush Quirk, complimented.

"He's not even using his Quirk to fight against one of the top guys of the entrance exam!" Sero stated.

Next everyone knew, Izuku started to run from Bakugou, no doubt to get some distance from him. Quite reasonable, to Rena. Bakugou's Quirk is quite explosive and could be quite dangerous. Plus, something told her the gauntlets on his arms weren't shaped as grenades just for looks.

When one designs their hero costume, half the time, they make the design based on their Quirk, find a way to make the costume fit their power and maybe even improve it however they could. The other half of the time may just be based on appearance alone, how cool or cute they want to appear to others, what they want people to think when they see them. Spending the day watching everyone use their Quirk during Aizawa's test, Rena knew Bakugou's costume was based on his Quirk.

After some time, Bakugou finally found his opponent. Instead of rushing at him like before, he raised his right arm and pointed it at Izuku. From there, he then placed his thumb through the pin, and Rena knew her hypothesis of the gauntlets were confirmed.

"Mr. All Might! Those gauntlets!" she shouted at the teacher.

Rena wasn't the only one who noticed the true form of Bakugou's costume and Quirk, as All Might grabbed mic and called, "Young Bakugou, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!"

Unfortunately, it was too late, as Bakugou pulled the pin out, and unleashed a powerful explosion straight at Izuku. The blast was strong enough for everyone in the monitor room to feel.

"This is suppose to be a class!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"What the hell is that idiot thinking?!" Naofumi questioned.

"Young man! Young Midoriya!" All Might called from the mic.

The smoke cleared, and from what the class could see, Izuku was lying on his back in one of the rooms, a large trail by him, and a big hole in the wall behind the boy. Bakugou approached the boy quite menacingly, no doubt planning to use another dose of the attack.

"Sir, you should stop them!" Eijiro urged. "That Bakugou's really crazy!"

"He's right! At this rate, he'll really kill Midoriya!" Aluche pointed out.

At first, it seemed like he was going to do just that, as All Might brought the mic to his mouth once more. "Young Bakugou. The next time you use that, I will stop the fight, and your team will lose," he informed the hot-tempered boy. That clearly got his attention, if the way Bakugou turned his head was any indication. "To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both heroes and villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!"

Rena, at first, wondered why All Might wasn't stopping the battle altogether and just declare the hero team winners, until she realized two things. One: This is a class; this action might as well be a good learning experience to learn from for future reference. Two: From the way Bakugou and Izuku were acting, this wasn't just a lesson or a drill for either of them; it was something even more personal. Even though she understood All Might's reason to continue the battle, she felt it had gone on for long enough and should be stopped at once.

The battle between Izuku and Bakugou had continued. The latter charged in at the former once more, who tried to avoid it, but lose his footing due to part of the floor falling apart, no doubt weakened from the blast earlier. Instead, Izuku tried to land a punch at his opponent, who used his Quirk to both blind and jump over him, and then landed another explosive blast on his back.

"What was that just now?!" Eijiro asked.

"He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more subtle than I expected," Todoroki, the boy with red and white hair, stated, getting Eijiro and Mina's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"He changed his course in a blast that doubled as a smokescreen and then did it again immediately," Naofumi explained, knowing what his classmate meant.

"Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of the explosions," Momo pointed out.

"He's too talented... Too talented," Denki sighed.

The class continued to watch as Bakugou brutally beat Izuku down, not giving the boy any time to think at all, as any villain would to a hero.

"This is lynching! He can capture him for this exercise by wrapping the tape around him!" Mina exclaimed, clearly expressing distaste towards Bakugou's action.

"Those are not the actions of a hero," Tokoyami, the guy with a black bird's head, stated, just as disgusted.

"No kidding. Even for a villain, that's too brutal," Aluche added.

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing too, but in terms of combat power, Bakugou is definitely a ball of natural instincts," Denki stated.

"It doesn't matter how much natural instinct he has if he can't control it," Rena said.

"Mr. All Might, you have to stop this fight!" Raphtalia urged.

The hero trembled at those words. In truth, he did want to stop, but for a certain boy's sake, he knew he shouldn't, as he watched Izuku get up and crawl away.

"He's running?" Mina questioned.

"That's not something a man should do, but he has no choice," Eijiro said. "But something's strange... Why...?"

Once Izuku got cornered to a wall, he seemed to be shouting something at Bakugou, and the pair then rushed at each other, pulling their right arms back.

"You need to stop them!" Raphtalia continued to urge All Might.

"Sir!" Eijiro followed, agreeing with the girl.

Eventually, All Might did speak into the mic to stop them, but was interrupted when Izuku shouted something. In one of the screens, Uraraka was hugging a pillar, for some odd reason. The reason came as quickly as her action, the second Izuku swung his fist upward, using his Quirk at last to rip through the ceiling, and many floors above the pair. This included the floor Iida and Uraraka were on, with the villain student caught completely off guard by the attack and protecting the weapon. During the chaos, Uraraka used her Quirk on the broken pillar she was now holding and swung it at the debris floating in the air. Even though the girl made it lighter with her quirk, that didn't make the pillar any less sturdy than it was, as the debris blinded Iida and gave Uraraka the chance to retrieve the weapon, resulting in...

"Hero... Hero team... wins!" All Might announced at last.

* * *

With the first battle over, All Might went out with some robots to retrieve Izuku and have him transported to Recovery Girl's office to... well, recover. As he left, the classmates thought back to the battle, how even though the heroes won, they seemed to be the ones who lost, considering Izuku's condition and Uraraka's drawback on her Quirk usage. Well, then again, it wasn't like heroes was always going to win uninjured, or without much consequences. In a way, to Rena, it was a good learning experience, and she hoped Izuku can recover from such injuries.

Once All Might was back with Uraraka and Team D, it was time for the reviews.

"The MVP of this battle was Young Iida!" he announced, to majority's shock.

"It's not either of the winners, Ochaco-chan or Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Hmm, well... Why is that? Does anyone know?" All Might asked the class.

"Yes, Mr. All Might," Momo spoke, raising her hand to answer. "That is because Iida-san adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugou-san acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. And as Mr. All Might said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya-san's plan was also rash. As for Uraraka-san, she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the papier-mache as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. Iida-san had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack. The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules."

Everyone all stared at Momo as she concluded the reason for All Might's choice of MVP, with Iida shedding happy tears, feeling proud of himself upon hearing the girl's reason. All Might, on the other hand, seemed quite nerved with how much she had said, for Momo said more than he had expected.

"W-Well, Young Iida also has parts of him that could be more relaxed, but well, that was correct!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

"We should all start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes," Momo then truly concluded.

"All right, everyone! Let's change locations and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about."

"Yes, sir!" the class responded.

* * *

The next battles came along quite fast. The second match was Team B, consisting of Todoroki and Shoji as heroes, and Team I, consisting of Hagakure and Ojiro as villains. So to say, the match practically ended in the blink of an eye, as Todoroki froze the entire building and had the villains trapped in ice and easily retrieved the weapon, after confirming their locations thanks to Shoji's Quirk that is. Next match after them was Team J, consisting of Sero and Eijiro as villains, and Team H, consisting of Tokoyami and Tsuyu as heroes. The match went by fairly quick as well, though not as fast as the second match. Up next was Team C's Momo and Mineta as villains and Team G's Jiro and Denki, which actually ended just as quick as second match. After them were Team F's Sato and Koda as villains and Team E's Mina and Aoyama. Lastly...

"All right! Now for the final round! We have... Team L as the villains and Team K as the heroes! Both teams, get ready for your match!" All Might announced.

"Yes, sir!" Rena, Aluche, Naofumi and Raphtalia replied, as they took their leave to their location.

* * *

Once they arrived at their designated building, Naofumi and Raphtalia went on ahead to hide their nuclear weapon and prepare themselves for what will come in their battle. While they take their time in doing that, Rena and Aluche started to plan out how they were going to complete the exercise.

"From what I know about Iwatani-san, his Quirk has to do with his shield. Whatever characteristic it has displays whatever boost he gets, so we have to be careful around it," Rena recalled. "It's safe to say he can't combine characteristics, but it's also wise to keep that in mind. As for Kutenro-san, from her ears and tail, her Quirk may be something raccoon-based. That being said however, she isn't one of the several students that made it to UA's Hero Course via recommendation, and it's quite doubtful she managed to defeat those robots with just that Quirk alone. She may have a second Quirk like Todoroki-san and is hiding it, or she managed to utilize her raccoon Quirk to the point where she can fight quite efficiently in combat, like Ojiro-san's tail Quirk, even though he didn't really use it in action in his battle. What do you think, Aluche?"

As Rena turned to her partner, she noticed an undoubtfully lost expression on her face.

"... Where did you get lost?" Rena asked.

"W-What do you mean? I understood every word of that," Aluche lied, looking away from her partner.

Rena didn't believe her, and instead asked something else. "Okay then. I never got the chance to ask, or fully understood it, but what is your Quirk?"

Aluche was happy with the subject change, as she answered, "My Quirk is Vampire!"

Once again, the robotic-armed girl did not believe her, especially since in the stories she had read and heard, and shows she watched, at the very least a vampire's eyes would be red, or turn red. As far as she knew, Rena had never seen Aluche's heterochromian eyes turn to such color. That, and she was sure vampires and sunlight never mix so well.

Aluche noticed the look of disbelief on her and rubbed her head. "Well, it's not exactly a vampire, but it does seem to work that way. For the most part, that is. When my Quirk first manifested, I was playing with Lilia and Rue. Lilia tripped and scraped her knee and I... One look at her blood and I suddenly started drinking a bit from her wound. That one bit was enough to make me go crazy. Thankfully, they both got their own Quirks at the time and managed to snap me out of it, with a hero's help that is. Since that day, my appearance is as you see me now. I didn't have this red hair or different-colored eyes back then; it happened when I awakened my Quirk. I also found that tomatoes are a good substitute to help give me an extra boost in power, without going insane to top it all off, though not as much as drinking blood. Oh, and I can even create my own sword from my blood." As she said this, Aluche bit into her finger, drawing out some blood that then formed into a sword.

"I don't think I've heard that part in any vampire-related works I had read. Maybe the tomatoes, but definitely not the weapon," Rena stated.

"Yeah. I don't fully understand my Quirk myself, but vampire is the closest description I can think of. And if I recall, your Quirk lets you make something made of data, right?"

"So to say, yes. While my weapons- Actually, I best not waste my breath going into further details with my Quirk."

Aluche was a bit hurt and insulted when the girl said that, but also knew she was right not to as she would most likely be lost in the explanation, again.

"Last match! Team K vs Team L! Begin!" they heard All Might announce.

"Okay! So, how do we get in? The front door? Window?" Aluche asked Rena.

"We're already at the front. Might as well use the entrance," she answered, as both girls walked in. Once they stepped into the building, Rena raised her left arm and summoned out an old friend of her's.

"Whoa! Who's this little fella?" Aluche asked, as she knelt down and pet Komainu.

"One of my creations, Komainu."

"Your creation? But I thought it was only weapon."

"Did you forget Spikan, the green creature with spiky tail, from the entrance exam?"

Aluche thought back to when she first met Rena and did recall seeing something like what she described during her fight against the zero-pointer robot.

"In any case, Komainu." The lion-dog turned to his creator, who walked to a ventilation shaft above them and removed the vent from its place. "Go in the ventilation shaft and travel around the place." At her order, Komainu leapt out of Aluche's arms and ran into the shaft.

"Wha-?! Hey!" Aluche called out to it, only to be ignored.

"Don't worry," Rena told her. "Komainu is just scouting around the building."

"'Scouting'? You mean like mapping it? But we already have the building plans-"

"It doesn't tell us where our targets are. Komainu is scouting around to locate where the weapon, Iwatani-san, and Kutenro-san are. Any information he receives comes back to my visors."

"Oh, I see. So that's why you have the little guy out. So then, do we wait?"

"It'll take too long if we do, and we're limited on time. We should move out as well." At those words, Rena ran deeper down the hall, with Aluche following.

* * *

_***NAOFUMI'S P.O.V***_

With Team L, like the other teams who played villains, Naofumi and Raphtalia hid their weapon in one of the many rooms in the building. Unlike them, however, they chose a room that was quite vacant, with large windows and less pillars supporting the ceiling.

"Naofumi-kun. Are you sure about this room?" Raphtalia asked. "I mean, I'm fine with a room like this, but there's a possibility that we will have to fight to protect the weapon."

"It's fine, Raphtalia," Naofumi assured her. "Besides, with your Quirk, we'll be able to pass this exercise easy, assuming if Anatoria-san and Trobe-san aren't hiding much of anything with their Quirks. Then again, Trobe-san said she wanted to be a hero that doesn't rely on her Quirk, so it's safe to say we don't have to worry much about her in terms of fighting. As for Anatoria-san, I feel like we've only seen a part of her powers, so it's best if we stay cautious around her. In a room like this, if anything, we're the ones who have the advantage."

"I see. I guess that's true. Naofumi-kun, when it comes to strategizing, you always were one of the best. I bet if we capture the enemy, everyone will be able to see the greatness in you!"

"I guess. Or they would act like the idiots back in middle school and treat me as a villain."

"That's not possible! Besides, after what we saw in the first match, compared to you, Bakugou-san is even more of a villain! He didn't even hesitate to attempt to kill Midoriya-san!"

Naofumi thought back to the first match. As Raphtalia said, the way Bakugou fought was more than just dangerous or feral; he fought to kill, obliterate even, his opponent.

"You're not wrong there," he said. "Although, Raphtalia, for future reference, you best not compare people, even if it is with good intention. I'm not saying you'll be no different from those idiots back in middle school if you do, but it is rude to others."

"Yes, Naofumi-kun," Raphtalia said, looking down with ears drooping.

Noticing the saddened look on her face, Naofumi placed a hand on her head. "But... Thanks anyway, Raphtalia."

The girl blushed at the contact and pushed his hand away. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

Naofumi let out a small laugh at her reaction, as this was practically a common routine for the pair. "Now then, let's continue our preparations, before those two get here."

* * *

_***RENA'S P.O.V***_

Back with Rena and Aluche, while the pair cautiously moved around the building, the former was looking at the map Komainu was making out for her from her visor. If the little guy had found the targets, she would know from the heat signatures that will be displayed.

"Hey. I just realized something," Aluche spoke. "If I recall, you said you wanted to be a hero who doesn't rely on her Quirk, and yet, you're using it to find our opponents and complete the exercise."

"In the future, my mom is going to develop an equipment that can help heroes detect heat signatures of villains hiding out inside buildings. If not that, then she can always pull up cameras from many buildings to find out what room they're in there," Rena reasoned. "My parents are practically always the first pair of people on the scene of any indoor villain activity. There will come a time when my mom will have to step down being a hero, and thus made it her goal to develop an equipment that doesn't rely on her system to assist heroes in indoor activities. There are times when those with detection-type of Quirk aren't around to really help, after all. Plus, there will come a time when, like now, heroes will be paired up with someone who is able to detect others. That being said, for me to use my Quirk for something as trivial as this is fine."

"I see..." Those words, the situations she spoke of, Aluche could actually understand. Main reason being her Quirk. When she first went on that little frenzy after taking a small sip of Liliana's blood back when they were kids, a lot of people in their neighborhood thought she'd go down the road of a villain. Only Ruenheid and Liliana knew Aluche wouldn't go down that path and supported her dream of being a hero, helped her find alternative ways to get the boost she would get if she drinks blood, thus the tomatoes.

Rena stopped in her tracks, prompting Aluche to do the same. "Komainu found them," she informed.

"That was fast!" she exclaimed.

"I programmed him to be fast. At least, as fast as a Greyhound, the fastest dog breed." Rena transferred the map made from the route her creation took to her left arm and pulled up a hologram of it. "You still have the building plans?"

Aluche caught on to her partner's thought and took out the said, folded blueprint from her pocket. She unfolded it and compared it to Komainu's map. "Looks like they're on the fourth floor. The back of the building."

Rena pointed at the first floor part of the plans. "We're here. And there's a set of stairs not too far ahead. Let's go!" With that, the pair took off running.

* * *

Once they got to the designated floor, to the very door that led to the room the villain team and the weapon were in, Rena held up a hand and pressed herself against the wall, signaling Aluche to stop and do the same.

"How are we doing this?" Aluche asked in a whisper.

"There's a chance Iwatani-san isn't going to attack and instead will focus on defense. Meaning we have to deal with stopping Raphtalia first before we get to the weapon," Rena theorized. "And something tells me they picked this area for a reason. Be careful."

Aluche nodded at her warning. Rena turned back to the door and kicked it open. As expected, the nuclear weapon was there, as was the opposing team. Unexpectedly, however, only one of them was there.

"Where's your partner?" Rena asked.

"I don't think there's a rule saying both members of a team have to be presence," Naofumi said instead of answering.

"Oh, so she left trying to ambush us, huh?" Aluche assumed. "Good thing we missed her then."

Rena, on the other hand, was purely confused at the male's claim. '_Kutenro-san's not here? That can't be right. From when Komainu located them to us arriving here, it wouldn't give her much time to be that far from this room, unless if she can shapeshift. And even so..._' She glanced down at her left arm, which was displaying an active map of the floor, specifically this very room, and four heat signatures. '_Komainu is just data, so there's no heat emanating from him. Where is-?_' Her eyes widened as she realized where Raphtalia was.

"Get down, Aluche!" she shouted, tackling her partner down. Just as the pair went down, a clang was heard from the very spot Aluche was.

The pair of redheads turned to the sound and saw the air wavered, and Raphtalia appeared, sword in hand.

"Well, I think I know how she passed the entrance exam," Aluche spoke.

"I'm sorry, Naofumi-kun!" Raphtalia apologized.

"It's fine. Didn't think it'd be that easy anyway," Naofumi accepted. "Especially not when we're up against the student who placed first on the entrance exam."

"Okay, I'm stopping you right there," Rena spoke, as she and Aluche stood back on their feet. "Right now, there's no 'first place of the entrance exam' or 'child of a hero'. All four of us here are just students trying to pass an exercise." She then summoned out her sword from her right arm.

Both Naofumi and Raphtalia were slightly taken aback by this, before regaining their composure. "All right, if that's the case," the former said. "Go, Raphtalia!"

"Right!" At her response, the villain girl charged at the hero team. Rena stepped in front of her partner and blocked her strike with her own sword.

"Aluche! Get the weapon!" she shouted.

"Right!" the heterochromian girl nodded and ran past the fighters.

Although she knew he was mostly going to be on defense, Rena noticed Naofumi wasn't moving from his spot at all, as he stood there with his arms crossed. And though the session has a time limit, Rena knew it will also end if the heroes reached the weapon, and yet Raphtalia made no move nor sign of moving away from her, instead keeping her blade locked with Rena's.

"Hey! You know my partner is getting to the weapon!" she pointed out.

"We see her going to it, but she will never reach it," Raphtalia stated.

Rena looked at her in slight shock. "What are you-?"

A thud was suddenly heard. The robotic-armed girl managed to break away from her opponent and turned to see her partner get slammed into... nothing?

Aluche took a step back and rubbed her nose in pain. "What the heck?" she muttered. Using her Quirk, she summoned out her own sword and swung it in from of her. To the hero team's surprise, the blade made contact with what seemed like an invisible wall. "Huh?!"

Rena glanced at Naofumi and realized the one thing she should've earlier; his shield has a glassy appearance. She thought his shield-changing abilities would grant him some kind of stat boost like in games or grant him the abilities, specialties of whatever animal his shield changed into. It didn't occur to her that his shield can turn into something... inanimate, nor did she think that he was able to do something other than just plainly blocking attacks with his weapon.

"There's only seven minutes left on the clock. If we hold out for these last seven minutes, it's our win!" Naofumi claimed.


	5. Mock Battle Part 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of ****A Quirkless's Daughter****! In this chapter, we continue from the last chapter of the mock battle, as well as get a bit of a background story from a couple of characters~ ... Well, my version of their backstories that is. Whose backstories will be revealed? Well, that, peeps... you will find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia! I do, however, own my OC, Rena Trobe!**

* * *

Rena and Aluche stared down at Naofumi and Raphtalia. Earlier, the hero team had searched around the building for the villain team and the weapon. After locating the room in which they were residing in, Rena and Aluche had engaged in combat with Raphtalia, who revealed to have an illusion Quirk in addition to her raccoon Quirk. Letting Rena handle the female villain in close combat, Aluche rushed to retrieve the nuclear weapon and end the exercise, only for Naofumi to stop her approach and show there was more to his shield Quirk than they thought.

"There's only seven minutes left on the clock. If we hold out for these last seven minutes, it's our win!" Naofumi declared.

* * *

In the monitor room, All Might and the rest of Class 1-A, minus Izuku, stared at the screen in surprise and shock.

"Whoa! Kutenro-chan's Quirk also makes her invisible?!" Tooru asked.

"I thought Todoroki's the only one with double Quirks in this class," Denki stated.

"And where'd that invisible wall come from?" Sato asked.

"Looks like it's from Iwatani's shield Quirk," Tokoyami spoke. "Look at his shield. Did it always look like it's made of glass?"

"Now that you mentioned it, that's true," Mina agreed. "But wait, I thought he gets boost depending on what his shield looks like. That's what he showed back in Mr. Aizawa's test."

"Looks like he didn't show us everything about his Quirk that day, then," Shoji said. "But even so..."

"I thought Rena-chan wasn't going to use her Quirk here, like she did with most of Mr. Aizawa's test," Tsuyu spoke, a finger on her chin in thought.

"True, but she seems to be using her Quirk sparingly," Momo observed. "If you think of it from her perspective, she's only using her Quirk to summon out a normal sword. Even Quirkless can at the very least use a weapon. Maybe this is the approach she's going for."

"Then what about that cute little creature from earlier?" Uraraka asked.

"It may also have something to do with what Mr. Aizawa said, about how there are times when she needs to use her Quirk. Since they don't know where the weapon and villain team are and are limited on time, Trobe-kun must've thought it was necessary to use her Quirk at this time," Iida assumed. "Even so, to think she can summon a living creature with her Quirk... If she can summon something that can fight with her, her Quirk is surely one of the most powerful ones."

* * *

Back to the mock battle taking place, Rena and Raphtalia resumed their sword fight, the latter stopping the former from assisting her partner in any way, and Aluche swung her sword at the invisible wall, which proved to be futile.

"Aluche, stop! Just switch with me!" Rena called out.

"That won't happen. Raphtalia!" Naofumi called to his partner.

"Right!" Raphtalia broke away from Rena and disappeared.

Rena kept her guard up, especially as she didn't know where Raphtalia would be. She glanced down at her left arm and noticed one of the four heat signatures moving towards another. It didn't take the red-head long to know where the raccoon girl was. Before she could react, though, the sound of blades clashing was heard behind her. Rena looked and saw her partner holding her sword up in a defensive position. The air before Aluche wavered as Raphtalia's Quirk wore off of her, revealing the girl in full view.

"About that switching thing, I'll handle Kutenro. Do something about the wall and get the weapon," the heterochromian girl said.

"My thoughts exactly," Rena agreed, rushing to the wall while her partner handled her opponent.

Like Aluche, Rena swung her sword at the barrier Naofumi had up.

"It's hopeless," he said. "Try all you want, it's going to take more than a sword to take down this wall." Just after he said that, he noticed something different. Unlike when Aluche only focused on one spot, Rena moved around as she attacked. His eyes widened as he realized what the girl was really trying to do.

'_She's looking for a weak spot!_' he thought.

As for Rena, as she hit around the wall, she felt her strikes being more effective around one part of it, compared to the rest. "Right... here!" Switching her sword out for her big, yellow one, she swung with all her might at the wall and broke it down.

Aluche and Raphtalia ceased their battle as they heard the wall break and looked at their partners' direction. "Naofumi-kun!" the latter cried out in worry.

As soon as the barrier was down, Rena charged at the nuclear weapon. Before she could touch the weapon, however, something glowed around it, and a chained ball made of shield appeared, trapping the weapon within.

"What the-?!" Rena gasped. She turned to Naofumi and saw his shield had changed once again, the gem glowing.

"You're not getting to the weapon. I'll make sure of it," he claimed.

"Then I guess I'll have to do something about you first," Rena stated, changing her weapon back to her normal blue sword and rushed at the Shield Quirk user.

Naofumi raised his shield to block the strike and was quite shocked to feel the force behind it. '_That's strong! Is it because of her arms? Or did she make that sword out of some strong material? No... Even if the second option is possible, it's supposed to be only a solid hologram, isn't it?_' he wondered, pushing the girl off. Rena charged back at him, and the guy either blocked her strike again or avoided them. '_I don't know if I can hold off her attacks and keep the container up for long._'

"Naofumi-kun!" Raphtalia cried out in worry.

"Where are you looking?!" Aluche asked, continuing her assault on her.

Not wanting to stall any more time with her, especially as she knew the limits of Naofumi's Quirk, Raphtalia made herself disappear, just in time to avoid another strike from the heterochromian girl.

"Gone again?" Aluche questioned. She looked around her surrounding, but found no sign of the raccoon girl.

"Nyaooh!" she then heard. Aluche looked up and saw Komainu in a ventilation shaft, waving his arms around. Upon seeing that he got her attention, he directed his arms to Rena's way, much to Aluche's confusion.

'_Komainu? What is he trying to tell me?_' she wondered, looking to where her partner and her opponent are. She felt her skin crawl when she looked their way and dashed.

Back to Rena, as she swung her sword at Naofumi, she noticed two things. Firstly, there were many strikes he could've just blocked with his shield, and yet he blocked some hits, while avoiding the rest. This could mean that the shield has a limit to the number of hits it could take before it reverts back to normal. Which brings to the second thing she noticed; the gem on Naofumi's shield. For the past couple of days since school started, she knew the gem never glowed, even if his shield changed appearance. Not only that, but back when she broke the wall earlier, she could've sworn the gem was glowing back then. Unless if she was overthinking it, that gem must be the answer to that barrier, which means...

'_I hit that, the barrier will disappear, and the game is ours!_' Rena thought, swinging her sword down, only for Naofumi to avoid it.

"Get away from Naofumi-kun!" she then heard. Rena looked up and saw the air wavering slightly, as Raphtalia's figure appeared, sword drawn and ready to strike.

Aluche arrived just in time to push Rena out of the way and block Raphtalia's sword.

"I don't think we have much time left here!" she said to her partner. "Got a plan?"

"Just one. Komainu, cover his eyes!" Rena called.

Naofumi and Raphtalia both raised a brow in confusion at the order, when Komainu dropped on the former's head.

"What the-?!" Naofumi gasped, as Komainu quickly moved his body to cover the guy's face. "Wha-?! What are you-?! Can't breathe!"

"Naofumi-kun!" Raphtalia rushed to help, but was blocked by Aluche.

"Sorry, but you have to go through me!" the heterochromian girl said.

As her partner and creation were keeping the villain team occupied, Rena recalled her sword and summoned out her blaster. '_Homing shots take up more battery life than normal shots. At most, 10% of my battery will be drained, depending on the control and size. My right arm has 30% of battery left. I need to be careful not to waste the shot,_' she thought.

Just as she aimed her blaster at Naofumi, specifically his shield, Rena saw something off about his shield. Off in a way that it was glowing, with the gem losing its glow. She turned to the shield barrier he had up around the nuclear weapon and saw that it was also glowing, as well as fading. It was then she realized the true weakness, and an obvious one, to Naofumi's Quirk. '_Of course one would have to have concentration to use their powers,_' she thought with a mental face-palm, and rushed to the dissipating barrier.

It didn't take long for the barrier to disappear and Rena to retrieve the weapon it was hiding under.

"Hero Team wins!" came All Might's voice.

"Wait, what?!" Raphtalia gasped, as she looked back and saw Rena had reached the nuclear weapon in time.

"All right, Rena!" Aluche cheered.

A thud, grunts, and muffled got their attention, and the pair looked and saw the guy still struggling to get Komainu off his face. "Ged! Dis! Obf!" Worried, the pair went to assist the guy in removing the creature.

"Komainu, you can release him now," Rena called out.

At her command, to Naofumi's relief, Komainu released the guy, allowing him to breathe. "I... I thought I was going to die..." he panted.

"Sorry. Believe me, I would've gone for the homing bullets if I didn't know doing that would also break your concentration on your Quirk," Rena apologized.

"Oh, so you managed to figure out how my Quirk works..."

"It's not hard if you're observant enough." At that simple response, Naofumi simply sighed. "Come on. Let's get back to the others," Rena then said, approaching the guy and lending him a hand.

Naofumi glared at her slightly before he got himself up. "I was suffocating, not hurt." With those words, he walked out of the room, with Raphtalia following.

"What? He didn't have to say it like that," Aluche said, not amused with his attitude.

"It's fine. He probably didn't expect to lose this way," Rena reasoned, as they followed the pair out.

* * *

Once the four students met back up with All Might and their classmates, it was time for the final review.

"The MVPs of this final battle are Young Trobe and Young Iwatani!" All Might announced. "Can anyone tell me why?"

"Yes, sensei!" Iida called out with his hand raised, as did Momo.

"Young Iida!"

"It is because for Trobe-san, she used her Quirk to properly map out the building as well as hasten the search for Iwatani-san and Kutenro-san. Not only that, back when she struck the wall Iwatani-san had put up earlier, unlike her partner who focused on one spot, Trobe-san searched around for a weak point on the wall, as well as exposed a possible weakness from the enemy. As for Iwatani-kun, he anticipated the hero team coming to retrieve the weapon and, with Kutenro-kun's assistance, set up an assault and barriers to prevent the heroes from getting their goal."

"Correct! Now then, with this, combat training is over for today! Everyone, good work! Other than Young Midoriya, no one has any major injuries! You guys took this on seriously! You all did a good job for your first training!"

"To have such a proper class after Mr. Aizawa's class, it's kind of anticlimatic..." Tsuyu stated, with almost half the class nodding in agreement.

"We're free to have proper classes, as well! Well then, I must review the results with Young Midoriya! Change and return to the classroom!" At those last three words, the guy took off at full speed out of the control room.

"All Might's amazing!" Denki exclaimed, impressed by the guy's speed.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Ojiro wondered.

"Maybe he also has something urgent to attend to?" Raphtalia wondered.

"So cool..." Minoru said in awe.

* * *

School went by quite normally after that. The rest of the classes the group was taking were all normal classes with nothing to do with anything physical. Eventually, it became late in the afternoon, and instead of going home for the day, the class decided to stay a little longer for their own detailed review of the combat training from earlier.

"Wait, your Quirk creates living creatures?!" Sato asked Rena, who was one of the very few packing up to leave for the day.

"So to speak, yes," she answered. "Though materializing creatures use up more battery than weapons would, depending on the size."

"Whoa... That sounds broken as hell," Eijiro stated.

"It is. Combatively speaking, I only have one creature who can fight alongside me. The one you guys saw earlier is more of a pet, an sidekick-type of a creature."

"But I thought you want to be a hero who doesn't rely on her Quirk. Aren't you being a hypocrite in doing this?" Jiro asked.

"Normally, yes. However, as I had already explained to Aluche, my mother is developing an equipment that will detect heat signatures of a person. If not that, then there is the possibility of using the security cameras to find out where villains are hiding in a building."

"So that red puppy is a loophole to your dream?" Toru asked.

"Putting it that way, yes."

"A Quirk that makes weapons and dangerous monsters... If not for your ambition, you may be one of the strongest in this class," Tokoyami stated.

"She is! You should've seen her take that giant robot down during the entrance exam!" Aluche exclaimed. "I saw her summon that other creature she was talking about, and it looked real strong! Its tail is a mace!"

"Whoa! That does sound strong!" Mina said.

"Man, it's no wonder why you made it to first place, then. As expected of heroine's daughter!" Sero stated.

Once he said that, the friendly mood Rena was having left, and the girl slung her bag over her shoulder and silently made her leave.

* * *

_***ALUCHE'S P.O.V***_

Rena's sudden leave made everyone confused. Why did she up and leave like she did?

"Was it something I said?" Sero asked.

Rather than an answer, another student, Shoto, got up and made his leave.

"... I think that's a 'yes'," Mina guessed.

"Huh?!"

Most of the class didn't know what he said wrong, but Aluche did. It wasn't as though he meant any harm of any kind, but from what she gathered from yesterday, and back at the combat training, Rena must've not like it when people compare her to her mother.

Wanting to put the plan she had the other day to action, Al made her own leave. "I got a train to catch. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she waved as she left.

"Sure!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Get home safely!"

Several classmates bid her farewell as well.

* * *

_***RENA'S P.O.V***_

'_In the end, it's the same thing,_' Rena thought, as she walked out of school.

Throughout her childhood, ever since she first obtained her Quirk, many people close to her stated how she was destined to be a great hero like her mother, instead of a failure like her father. Any accomplishments done with her Quirk, her teacher responded to such accomplishments with the usual 'As expected from a top hero's daughter' or 'better her mother than her father'. Even her classmates thought so. The only thing people knew her dad for was for being a Quirkless police officer who supposedly makes the heroes' job harder. Never was his hard work recognized by anyone, except for his family. Rena and her mom were the only ones who knew how much of a hero he really was.

'_In this world, Quirk is everything,_' she thought. '_That's the old and dumbest way of things. Once I become a hero, I will change that perspective. No matter what._'

"Rena! Hey, wait up!" Rena stopped in her tracks when she heard someone call out to her. Looking to the source of the voice, she saw Aluche rushing over to her.

"Aluche. Don't tell me you're trying to follow me home," she instantly assumed.

"Of course not! Though I do want to ask if I can come over to your place," the heterochromian girl said.

"And why would I ever agree to that?"

"Oh come on. After that combat training, you can't tell me you still don't consider me as a friend."

"That doesn't really answer my question. You cannot assume that just because we did well working together in that training that we're friends, nor that I would allow you in my home."

"Okay, now that's harsh... Come on. Isn't there anyway at all I can prove to you I have no malicious intention in wanting to come over to your place?"

Looking at the girl in her different colored eyes, Rena could see that she truly was being quite unfair to the girl. Besides, even if the person was a fan, no one had pestered her this much about wanting to go to her place; they either left her alone or followed her there, only to be beaten down halfway and be brought to the police.

"Okay, then riddle me this. Why do you want to come to my house?"

"I just want to get to know you better, that's all."

"Um..." a voice called out behind Aluche. The two girls looked and saw Raphtalia and Naofumi behind her. "If it's possible, can we come along as well?" the raccoon girl asked.

"More people wanting to come? And tell me why you two want to come along."

"Just forget it, Raphtalia. Going by her tone, she doesn't want people coming over her place," Naofumi told her.

Rather than standing down, Raphtalia answered, "Is it possible to be a hero with a defense-type Quirk? Trobe-san's mother is a pro hero, and her Quirk is a support-type. At least, that's what it should've been. But Reconra utilized her Quirk in a way no one has ever thought she would, and became number 3 hero. We want to know if it's truly possible for someone with a defense-only Quirk to be a hero!"

"You say that, but isn't combat training enough? Sure you guys played the roles of villains, but-"

"Even so, that is not enough! We want the opinion of a Pro Hero; not the opinion of classmates!"

Looking into Raphtalia's eyes, Rena could tell she was serious in what she said. Plus, going by those words, she could only assume there were people from their past who had doubts in Naofumi being a hero with the Quirk he had, even if he did get into UA.

"... I guess I can let you two come along," she decided, to Raphtalia's joy and Aluche and Naofumi's surprise.

"Wait, then can I?" the heterochromian girl asked once more.

"... Might as well." With that response, the group of four made their way to the station to Rena's house.

* * *

Once they arrived at Rena's house, they, Rena especially, were surprised to see a fancy feast in the dining room.

"Oh, hey, Rena. Welcome home," Rallen greeted his daughter, as he and Jeena finished setting up the table.

"We heard you were having friends over and just couldn't help ourselves," the pro hero said to her.

It didn't take Rena long to know how the woman meant and face-palmed. "And now I am reminded why I keep Komainu in a hard drive instead of my arm..."

"Your Quirk sent them a message without you saying so?" Naofumi asked.

"He may be just data, but he's still alive in his own right. So yes."

"He also told us about how you guys had combat training today. You kids must be hungry. Please, have a seat. We made lots for this occasion," Jeena insisted.

* * *

After the big dinner, Aluche flopped down on a sofa in the living room. "Man, that was some good eats..." she sighed.

"You'll get fat if you lie down after eating that much," Naofumi bluntly said, sitting on a beanie bag.

"Naofumi-kun!" Raphtalia shouted in a scolding tone, sitting in a chair.

"He's not wrong, though," Rena said, sitting next to Aluche with Komainu on her lap. "On another note..." She pulled the little guy's cheeks. "You really had to do the unnecessary, did you, Komainu? You should've known better than to make these sort of decisions on your own."

"Nyaooh! Nyaooh!" Komainu struggled to get out of her pinching grip.

"Are you sure it wasn't you who uh... programed him to do that?" Raphtalia asked.

"That's not how my Quirk works. And even if it does work that way, I'm not the kind of girl who would take away a free will just because they did something stupid or unnecessary," Rena explained, releasing her creation.

"If she did, she would've gotten some scolding from me by then," Jeena added, walking into the room, while her husband wash the dishes. "So, Komainu also told me you kids also wished to speak to me about something?"

"Ah, right!" Raphtalia spoke up. "Recon-" Before she could finish that name, Jeena covered her mouth.

"While we're in this household, call me Jeena. It's dangerous for a hero's identity to be known in public," she advised.

Raphtalia nodded at her words, and the woman lowered her arm. "J-Jeena-san. Is it possible to be a Pro Hero with a defense-type Quirk?!"

Jeena looked at her in confusion. "How do you mean? Aren't you kids already in UA? I think that accomplishment speaks for itself. Or did you kids get in through recommendations?"

"We went through the entrance exam to get into UA, but for Naofumi-kun, he only got in because of the rescue points. Despite this, many students in our previous schools don't think he has what it takes to be a pro hero. Either that or they assumed he cheated his way in. Not even the teachers believed he made it in fairly."

"Why would they think that?" Rena asked, interested in the conversation.

"Because of this," Naofumi answered. He got up from his spot and approached Rena. Without any warning, he punched her in the face, knocking her off the sofa.

"Wha-?! Rena!" Jeena cried out, as she and Aluche knelt down to her.

"Hey! What was that for?!" the heterochromian girl demanded.

"Don't worry; she's fine," Naofumi said.

"What do you mean she's-?"

"Huh?" Rena spoke, interrupting Aluche. "That... didn't hurt?" Jeena and Aluche both looked at her in confusion. "I'm serious. That punch didn't hurt at all."

"Huh?! How is that possible?!" her fellow red-head questioned.

"That's the drawback of my Quirk," Naofumi explained. "In exchange for defense, I have 0 attack power. Can't even harm a fly. To make things worse, I can't use any weapon but this shield here. Because I can't attack, a lot of people belittle me for even thinking I have a chance to be a hero. Even said I'll only be lucky enough to even get hired as a security guard. Only Raphtalia believe that I can be a hero."

"Of course you can! To be a hero is to protect people! Naofumi-kun's Shield Quirk is hero material, and yet a lot of our classmates and teachers said otherwise! A few even went as far as to accuse him of things he didn't do. Those heavy accusations almost sullied his chance to getting into UA, too..."

It was silent as the female Trobes and Aluche took in Naofumi's backstory. Rena and Aluche never thought they would hear someone get discriminated this badly because of their Quirk. It was normal for Rena if it was a Quirkless person, or someone with a weak Quirk, but Naofumi's Quirk was far from weak. Besides, his Quirk is definitely suited for a hero.

"I see," Jeena spoke at last. "Let me tell you kids a story. Years ago, a girl was born with a Quirk that can only be a support to either heroes or big companies. The girl didn't want to be a support; she wanted to be a hero, just like any other kid would. But no one ever believed she had a chance to be one. Well, almost no one. A boy who lived in her neighborhood supported her dream, and even helped her utilize her Quirk in a way that can be used as a hero material. It took many trial and error, as well as random, crazy ideas, but we got it to work. And like how he was helping her reach her dream, the girl did all she could to help him reach his dream of being a hero. But unlike her, because the boy was born differently from everyone else, no one would ever recognize his hard work and determination. To this day, the boy still tries to reach his goal, and the girl, having reached hers, did all she could to help him see through it."

Rena has heard of this story plenty of times before. She remembered asking once why her mother saw her father as a hero, and the story she gave became her favorite. From that story alone, she understood why her father was her mother's hero, and thus saw him as one as well, especially after the times he had helped her. Sure an incident occurred where she lost her arms, but compared to what her dad went through to save her, it was okay, in a way. Plus, she got new arms that helps with her Quirk, even if she was rarely going to use her Quirk much.

As for her three classmates, hearing Jeena's story, it didn't take them long to know it was a story about herself and her husband. And from that story, they knew the message she was trying to tell them.

"The point is, don't let other people define you. If even one person believes you can be a hero, no matter what Quirk you have, then you, too, have such potential to be one," Jeena summarized. "Besides, I saw the video from Komainu. A Shield Quirk that summons strong barriers is more than hero worthy. Do you have any idea of the public damage caused when heroes try to apprehend villains, or the percentage of the time where villains escape from heroes? Your Quirk can help people in a lot of ways. You can be the new Svalinn against villains, the people's Aegis, the heroes' hero. So, regarding your question as to whether or not you can be a pro hero with a Quirk based solely on defense... You can be a hero."

Naofumi was shocked to hear those words of a pro hero. If he could be honest, he didn't expect her to say such things, even if her Quirk was, in a way, similar to his. He thought she'd call him a lucky fool, if anything. His teachers and former friends all thought that of him, and even his parents looked at him in disappointment, solely because of his Quirk.

Jeena looked at the time on the clock. "Oh my! Is it this late already? Well, I can't keep you kids here for much longer, it seems. Tomorrow's another school day for you after all," she said.

"What? Can't we stay a little longer? Besides, if we use our Quirk, we can get home in no time," Aluche said.

"You do realize you'll be arrested if you do, right?" Rena asked her.

"Well, we better get going then," Naofumi said, as he picked up his and Raphtalia's bag from the floor. "Thanks again for dinner."

"Please, anything for Rena's friends," Jeena said. Rena looked at her with her eyes widened slightly at those words.

"Leaving already?" Rallen asked, entering the living room with a tray of snacks.

"Yeah. Got school tomorrow," Naofumi answered.

"Ah, that is too bad. Well, hope you guys can come again some time."

"It'll be an honor!" Raphtalia replied.

"I'm down with it!" Aluche also agreed.

* * *

After the trio left the Trobe's household, Rena went to her room with Komainu in tow. Once she entered, she lied on her bed and thought back to the conversation in the living room, specifically what her mom said.

'_Friends... huh..._' she thought. '_Well, I admit they are different from my former classmates. Maybe I'll give them a chance._'


End file.
